Nobody's Fool
by Mighty ANT
Summary: Short drabbles/oneshots on the adorable pairing between a certain tow truck and a brilliant superspy.   MaterxHolley
1. Chapter 1

**~Nobody's Fool~**

**I was told to write more Mater/Holley stories, and so Ta-da! Your wishes have been granted!**

**-Some of these are humanized FYI-**

* * *

**Finally**

"Ah fin'lly did it!"Mater cried ecstatically, doing a little dance while his spy girlfriend looked on.

"Did what?"

"Completed mah life's dream!" the tow truck answered excitedly."Ah rode in a heli-copter, jist got me sum rocket boosters, an' a girlfriend!"

Holley's eyelid rose, "so, your life's dream was to finally get a girlfriend?"

"Well, it was actu'lly ta git me sum rocket boosters. Ah din't think ah'd git a girlfriend," Mater admitted with a small pout. The violet spy car chuckled before nudging her beau.

"You should consider yourself lucky then. You've achieved all of the above."

* * *

**Glee-Humanized **

Mater picked me up, his unshaven face scratching my own soft one with the five o'clock shadow I always told him to shave—spinning me around in ecstatic circles, shouting unintelligibly. I could hear some of the town's residents laughing along with me, mixing with the warbling of the television. I'd definitely never seen the tow truck driver so happy before, and he continued to twirl me around, whooping in delight, my short curls whipping around my face. With a laugh, I allowed myself to revel in his joy. Both he and his town took racing quite seriously, especially when one of their own was out there.

* * *

**Vacation **

"This…is… nice!" Mater cried leisurely, undercarriage touching the sand as he relaxed, the sun shining brightly on both him and his girlfriend."Shoot, we outta do this more often!"

Holley chuckled, "you're just lucky that my mission ended early, and that it happened to be in Hawaii. Don't forget to thank Siddeley."

"Well dad-gum, a'course ah thanked 'im!" the tow truck admonished," Ah've got manners!"

The violet spy car peered out from beneath her visor, watching as her beau began to make a small sand castle with careful precision. Calming Hawaiian music drifted out from the bar behind them, the sweet aroma of freshly cut pineapples coming from the tavern as well. Holley breathed in deeply. It was nice to be on vacation.

* * *

**Birthday-Humanized **

Mater cautiously pushed open the door, glancing around for a moment. Sally had given him the key to Holley's room, only after promising that he wouldn't play any pranks on her. He finally spotted the spy in question, lying on her bed, fast asleep.

One arm was draped over the side, the other tucked under her pillow. Her short black curls spread to the side, revealing more of her pale face. An exposed leg peaked out from under the blankets, and she slept peacefully, calmer than when Mater often saw her. He noted that she was wearing her usual violet pajamas, her favorite color. Not wanting to wake her, he placed her balloon and card on the nightstand, and after gathered his courage giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Happy birthday, Holley."

* * *

**Mortal **

"Ah dun't git it!"Mater cried exasperatedly, "she told meh tha' it was jist a re-cone mission!" the old rusted tow truck turned to the spy car next to him, who shook his cab with a sigh.

"She didn't want you to worry," Finn cringed as he moved, the dents and deep scratches against his chassis speaking for themselves.

The tow truck turned towards Ramone's shop behind them with a huff, "well lot of good tha's done! Lookit her! If she'd done told me ah woulda come!"

The elder spy car looked through the window Mater was scowling at, seeing his partner on the lift inside, and looking far worse then he, and being tended to by Ramone. She had more dents then the tow truck even, deep gashes on her sides, oil leaking from them and some covering her hood as well. Finn shook his cab once more, flicking the oil —that wasn't his own— off of his hood. "This mission was a particularly dangerous one, and Ms. Shiftwell and I were largely unprepared."

Mater sighed,"ah know, but ah wish she'd tell me when she's gonna go off on riskeh' missions."

Finn nodded, "she knew how you'd react."

"It's weird though," The tow truck mused, tearing his eyes away from the prone form of his girlfriend,"ah always saw you guys as industrable."

"As _what_?"The spy car questioned bizarrely.

"Ya know, industrable. Not able ta' git beat up or hurt."

Finn pondered for a moment before realizing what the truck meant,"oh, you mean _indestructible_? Well, no, we aren't indestructible; as I'm sure you can see."

Mater nodded,"you's jist like otha' cars, 'cept for the spy-stuff." The tow truck risked a glance inside the shop once more, flinching when he saw Ramone cleaning Holley's wounds.

"Sometimes I wish it was otherwise, "Finn muttered.

* * *

**Sleepover**

Holley gradually pried her eyes open, blinking away spots. She was greeted with the tacky wallpaper of her Cone #4, and something leaning against her. Turning to her left she met the familiar sight of Mater, sleeping peacefully with his air filter rattling every so often. She smiled warmly before stretching, tires and axles alike groaning in protest. Mater lazily smacked his lips but continued sleeping, mumbling something incoherent under his breath.

Well, this was certainly going to get the rumor mill going again. And while they hadn't of course _done_ anything, some cars had wild imaginations. But they would certainly do this again, Holley decided. Mater was a good car to watch old spy movies with.

* * *

**Impatience **

There was a loud clatter from within Ramone's shop, and the Impala quickly rushed back inside, having been talking with his wife outside for a few minutes. Once he entered he was met with the sight of Mater hanging sideways off of the lift, tow hook wrapped around himself and the lift to keep him from falling off completely. "Mater, dude, what did you do?"

"Sorry!" the tow truck apologized, greeting the Impala with a buck toothed smile, "but Ah've gotta go!"

"_Go_?" Ramone inquired incredulously," go where, man, I'm not finished with your check-up!"

This time a much larger smile split the trucks grill, and he answered contentedly," Ah've got mah date with Holley."

In the end, Mater was unable to attend his date for another half hour, and when he did finally show up he was covered in several more dents, all of them from Ramone's wrench. Though he was still smiling cheekily when meeting up with Holley, not seeing his injuries as anything to complain about. They were only a lesson as to never, _ever_ try to rush Ramone, whether it be during a paint job or a check-up.

* * *

**And so it has begun. I will update soon, but review please!**

**~Cookie goes to whoever knows where I got the 'industrable' thing from ;)~**

**~I will never-ever-own Cars~**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Nobody's Fool~**

**Huzzah for updates! And even more humanized drabbles! Now read it, and like it!**

**And look! They're longer! :D**

* * *

**Starting the Day-Humanized**

Holley awoke with an uncharacteristic groan, sitting up in the bed of her motel room, nicknamed 'Cone' #4. She pulled back the covers before standing, arching her back as she stretched. The spy quickly changed out of her violet pajamas into a pair of black tartan pants and jacket, a violet blouse underneath. Finn said she had an unhealthy obsession with the color. She chose not to comment on the silvery-blue suits he always wore.

Hauling open the door she locked it swiftly behind her, pulling primly on the edges of her jacket before heading into the lobby of the motel. Sally usually left out a small breakfast entree for guests, which Holley was thankful to find. And while she could always get something to eat aboard the jet, driven by the middle-aged Siddeley, she enjoyed her breakfasts in Radiator Springs far more. There was a bowl of fruit and a plate of muffins, the spy searching through the basin for an apple. Finn always nagged her about eating a healthy breakfast before missions, to stay alert and fully functioning. Chrysler, she never realized how much he sounded like one of those whacked out health commercials.

However the young woman's searching came up in vain, for all there was in the bowl were bananas. Ford, how she hated them. Holley _abhorred_ the demonic fruit with a passion only few dared to issue. Several _had_ questioned her inane aversion to the yellow fruits, but that was a back story for another time. At the moment the young spy poked the bananas with a look on her face akin to one having seen something rather unpleasant. With a sigh the woman resigned herself to having to eat aboard the jet, only to come face to face with a bright red apple as she turned around. After a moment of surprise she recognized the hand holding said apple, and looked up to meet the familiar face of her boyfriend.

Mater smiled cheekily, extended the hand holding the red fruit a bit more,"ah knowed tha' you liked these, so ah snatched one for ya."

Holley took the offered fruit with a smile, reaching up on her tip toes to give her tall beau a quick peck on the lips, before heading for the front door.

"Always start the morning on a happy note, eh?"

* * *

**Advice**

"So remember, if she wants to talk to ya about her 'feelings', you'd better bug outta there, man," Ramone instructed. The red stock car next to him nodded, along with several other Radiator Springs residents.

"And more than anything else, if she _ever _asks if she can have a 'talk' with you, you may as well kiss your freedom goodbye. Is that understood?" Lightning instructed, looking over his rusted friend.

Mater stared at his friends uncomprehendingly for a moment before nodding, "uhhh, ya, I git it," the tow truck paused, mulling over what they had told him, "but what if she does ask if we kin 'have a talk'?"

The male residents around him shook their hoods sadly, Ramone placing a comforting tire on his fender, "then you're doomed, man."

The tow truck paled,"wha—?"

"Hey, Mater," Holley suddenly said, rolling into the café, giving the small group a curious once over before she continued speaking," I wanted to ask you—"

"Nooooooo!" the rusted old tow truck drove backwards out of the café, a rusted blur as he sped out of the diner and out of town, leaving an _extremely_ confused spy car in his wake.

"Was it something I said?"

* * *

**Fire**

Holley watched silently as the smoke curled up over her, soon evaporating into thin air before even reaching the treetops. The firewood cracked and sizzled, bright embers rising up with the smoke. A cheerful humming brought her out of her reverie and she turned to see her beau, the tow truck driver busily setting up their tent, rusted tow truck in question a few feet away. She had offered to help, but proved useless in camping equipment.

Mater had suddenly declared earlier that day that they would be going camping. In the end they hadn't gone far, only going to the woods behind the Cozy Cone, and while it was _hardly_ in the middle of nowhere, she was content. Holley had only vague memories of going camping as a child, though they were few and far in between, she recalled brief snatches of conversation and images. But it had been so long, and any camping expertise she might have had was long gone.

The spy remained silent, watching the smoke curl and fade, the embers entwined with this cycle. Holley breathed in deeply, the rich smell of the wood, smoke, the trees even, and….marshmallows?

"Here we go!" Mater suddenly spoke, jolting the spy from her reverie once more, handing her a long wire, sticking one of the soft, white sweets onto the end. "Perfect night for marshmellah' roastin'!"

Holley smiled despite herself, taking the wire with a pale hand and angled it toward the fire as Mater was doing. The pastry began to smoke before burning black, flames settling on the mottled skin. She noted how her beau blew out the flame before stuffing it into his mouth whole, and she copied him, though with a bit more tact. In a matter of minutes her fingers were sticky and her belly full of the burnt sweets, her boyfriend beginning to sing a random country song they both knew. After a moment the spy joined in as well, their voices ringing loud and clear out of the small forest, the smoke and embers continuing to rise above their heads.

* * *

**Untold**

The small car, not even ten years old, drove down the main street of Radiator Springs, sun shining brightly off of her violet hood, just a few shades lighter than her mother's own color. She bore a resemblance to a Jaguar XJR-15, hazel eyes she'd gotten from her father glancing around with the usual amount of curiosity reserved for an eight year old.

She found her father at the café, the heat rendering the settlement to a near ghost town, hardly any tourists coming at this time of year, and so he was able to simply laze around while her mother was at work. And that was why she was looking for him.

The young car drove into the diner, her father's rusted grill splitting into a smile,"hey, kiddo!" the tow truck called in greeting, the smaller car coming up and nuzzling her father's fender.

"Hi, Daddy."

The petite car settled down next to the truck, and after greeting some of the other cars around them, began gazing down at the cement, bottom lip out in concentration. "Somethin' botherin' ya?"The utility truck inquired, looking down at the child by his side. The smaller car paused momentarily before nodding, glancing up at her father.

"I was wonderin'…"she paused again, a faint trace of her father's own accent mixed with her British one."You always said that you met mum at one of Uncle Lightning's races, but Uncle Finn said somethin' bout a mission."

The tow truck looked down at his daughter in confusion, and the small car noticed it, slowly stating her question, "How did you and mummy really meet?"

Mater's eyes widened slightly, and he glanced down at his daughter, her curious gaze level with his own, and shifted slightly, rusted body creaking, "well….it's kind 'a long story."

* * *

**Ah, ah, ah! I ain't done yet! There will be a chapter or two more, and so, until then- Review!**

**And that last one was pure FLUFF! Fluff, fluff, fluffety, fluff, fluff! It was fun writing though. XD And no, I'm not really sure what the kid's name is.**

**~I never have, nor will I ever own Cars~**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Nobody's Fool~**

**Aha! Drabbles with songs for titles...amazing...**

**~I apologize for taking so long to update, but I was on vacation-in Hawaii! But I have sadly returned to my boring town once more. ~**

**And sorry...they're short again...but there's an especially long one, just for you guys!**

* * *

**Shark in the Water**

Mater and Holley sat side by side, watching the large screen above them, playing The Incredimobiles. The drive-in theater had become immensely popular since the town had 'boomed' once more, and hordes of tourists flocked to it each day. There had been a bit of a hiccup with the projector, but it had quickly been resolved and the movie was now rolling. The tow truck had been too preoccupied by the movie, and the fact that Holley was _right next to him_, and hadn't noticed another certain spy car cruise into an empty spot alongside him. After laughing at a joke on the large screen, the silvery-blue Aston Martin made his presence known, and murmur

ed in a tone of voice that sounded far to threatening and out of character for the suave spy, "if you hurt Ms. Shiftwell's in any way, I assure you that the entire inconvenience in Big Bentley, and the occurrences before, will seem like nothing compared to what I'll do to you."

The rusty tow truck gulped, eyes wide, but nodded slightly, understanding Finn's threat quite well. He wasn't able to sleep very well that night, or for the next week actually, as he kept expecting the Aston Martin to come jumping out of every corner. It was rather obvious that Finn could be quite terrifying when he wanted to be.

* * *

**Accidentally in Love**

Holley knew that love wasn't instantaneous, nor was it predictable. It certainly wasn't all the fairy tales cracked it up to be. She'd been through her share of breakups, like any other woman her age, though the many heartbreaks had left her suspicious, and reluctant to start into another relationship. But when meeting Mater, she admitted that things became confusing. He seemed like an incompetent tow truck, _very_ American in every aspect, and yet, when it was all over and he actually _had_ been an incompetent tow truck all along, he had already won her over. It certainly wasn't his charm (he had none, even if he thought he did) or his articulate speech (which he also didn't have). But it was his carefree and laid back outlook and ability to take anything in stride and simply brush things off—that didn't pertain to his friends welfare, at least—that finally won her over. His sincerity, which you didn't often find in most cars these days, and his goofy attitude, was positively adorable. Only later did she realize that not only had won her over, but he'd also won her heart.

* * *

**A Perfect Match **

Love was unexpected, to say the least, Finn contemplated, looking over the two cars, more different than night and day. It was a fickle thing. There he was, a rusted tow truck, missing a hood and covered in dents. She a star-spangled spy car, shining, new, and sleek. Brains, and less-than-brawn. One with a posh British accent like his own, the other with a hard to understand at times southern one. A tow truck from Radiator Springs-a town in the middle of nowhere- and a stunning superspy from ye old England. Although, despite their obvious differences, they fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. Exact opposites, and yet a perfect match.

* * *

**Rolling in the Deep **

"A'right, you ready?"

Holley nodded, tow cable fastened under her front left wheel, "and you're _sure_ this is safe?"

"Shoot, McQueen did this back in England, you'll be fine!"Mater assured his girlfriend, giving an experimental tug on his cable, making sure that it was secure. "A' righty, here we gooooo!"

The tow truck revved his engine, rocket boosters coming out of his flat bed, and they soared over the Arizona desert. Their elated cries could be heard for miles, echoing across the empty plains. Oh yes, Mater was quite glad that he'd asked to keep his rockets.

* * *

**Behind the Clouds**

As strange as it seemed, Holley found herself spending more time in Radiator Springs than in her own home. After a mission she would always have Siddeley take her back to the small town, where she would stay in her aforementioned Cone #4. She didn't know if anyone noticed, besides Siddeley that is, but she didn't really mind. The spy car began to see the quaint town as her home of sorts, and had been embraced with open arms, metaphorically of course. The residents were all quite amiable, and she soon grew fond of them. They had accepted her as family, and she would do the same to them.

When she first met the town's residents, however, she had to admit that they were a bit strange. The old Motel-T had immediately questioned her sanity, as to why she was dating Mater, and if she'd lost a bet. Red had been terrified of her from the start, though gradually warmed up to her as time wore on. The Fiat and forklift, Luigi and Guido, had instantly inquired if she would buy any tires, though she had declined, saying that she would purchase some later. That had appeased them for the moment, though they had secretly confided in her that they still couldn't believe than someone like her, was with someone like Mater. She had simply shaken her cab, telling the two Italian vehicles that these things just happened and sometimes she couldn't believe it either.

Next had been Fillmore and Sarge, and after a simple question from the spy car they had begun a heated argument. Holley couldn't even remember what the question was. Following that, came Flo and Ramone, and it seemed the Impala enjoyed congratulating Mater on even getting a girlfriend. Apparently it was a large shock to everyone. The Sheriff had been a gruff fellow, though he had also congratulated them, a small smile gracing his grill before he left to go on patrol. Holley decided that she liked him, he seemed like an honest bloke, and after all, he was the only law enforcement in the town.

After that had come Lightning McQueen and his girlfriend Sally, and after an incredibly long handshake between the stock car and Mater— in which the spy car and Porsche shared a knowing glance and smirk—Holley was finally able to meet the famous racecar her beau had told her so much about.

McQueen was actually quite kind, something that not many racecars were like nowadays. The four of them drove down the main road, just talking and laughing at a joke the stock car had told them, though they all had sobered when they passed a certain building, a museum for the esteemed…Doc Hudson. Holley admitted the name sounded familiar, and Mater had mentioned him on more than one occasion, though she wasn't as familiar with the world of racing as she would have liked.

Their excursion continued for a while longer before Holley had to leave once more on a mission, though she would undoubtedly return soon. And before boarding Siddeley, she turned towards the rusted tow truck with a teasing smile, "Those are some friends you've got there."

* * *

**I had a lot of fun writing Finn threatening Mater. It's a 'you break her heart, I'll break your face' kinda scenario. **

**And don't worry, this is not the end! There's more!**

**Oh, and thanks to Netbug009 for the constructive criticism, I was able to improve a bunch of mistakes!**

**~I don't own Cars, no matter how much I wish I did~**


	4. Chapter 4

**~Nobody's Fool~**

**I already had this typed up, so I decided to publish it. Surprise!**

**This is the last of drabbles, (I think) and the next chappie is-in my opinion-the best outta all of them. There will still be several oneshots however. So what are you waiting for? Read!**

* * *

**Somewhere Only We Know**

Holley was aware of the proud history of Radiator Springs. Of the tourists that used to, and still did, frequent the small town. She knew its residents, by name and by looks, but the one that she had yet to truly meet was the timid Red. The fire truck would occasionally give her a small, shy smile before quickly returning to watering or hiding in his garage. She asked Mater about it but he simply said that it was in his nature. And so she decided that it would come to an end.

On a particularly slow day she drove up to the fire truck and struck up a conversation, and though he remained silent she continued to talk to him. For quite a few hours she simply rested and spoke to him, about past missions, Mater, the town, everything. She had noticed that not many cars gave him much attention, and it wasn't like there were any fires out here, despite the intense heat. Hours after she began talking to him, Holley finally began to pull away, giving him a warm goodbye. Though before she even made it past five feet, she heard a timid and unfamiliar voice murmur, "Thank you."

* * *

**I'm a Believer**

Mater never truly believed he'd fall in love. Sure, he'd had crushes before, Doreen for example. But he'd never really been _in _love. And he truly doubted that he ever would. Any girl he took a liking too—excluding those in his town—immediately took off, not wanting to be in a relationship, or friendship even, with a rusty old tow truck. But when he met her, his resolve crumbled. And sure, she wasn't exactly very welcoming to his attempts at flirtation, but she didn't drive away screaming either. He tried none the less, and his world seemed to become even brighter when Holley said that she was his girlfriend.

* * *

**Bad Day**

It hadn't been a very good day for Holley. She'd had to go back to her job at the technical department, telling them that she now worked as field agent, which was unheard of in that division. She was required to go through a series of tests to assure her ability of even _being_ a field agent, despite the countless missions she'd already gone on, saving the world and protecting national security. All in all, not a very pleasant day in her book.

When she arrived at her Cone #4 in the wee hours of the night, she had been grumpy and irritated, not feeling like dealing with anything or anyone. Only once she opened the garage door and wheeled into her room did she notice the rusted tow truck lying there already. Holley smiled fondly, nuzzling her sleeping beau's fender, and he snorted in his sleep before murmuring incoherently. As she settled down next to Mater, who always waited for her in her cone, whether awake or asleep, she realized that no matter how foul a mood she was in, her rusted old boyfriend could make her feel better in a matter of minutes.

* * *

**A Thousand Miles**

Holley drove over the pristine white sand, the gentle crashing of waves only adding ambience to the night. The large full moon shone down on her violet paint job and the surrounding ocean, creating a ghostly white color over the deep, navy blue waves. The sand was soft beneath her tires, hardly making a sound as she rode over it.

She and Finn had literally been 'country hopping', jumping from continent to continent until she had no idea where she was at the moment. They had been chasing some mastermind embezzler of sorts, whose name Holley was too exhausted to remember, and ended up finally landing here, wherever _here _was, exactly. Her partner had mercifully given her a few hours of rest, seeing as how they'd both been awake for days, working nonstop with hardly any sleep. And so, she was now on some beautiful beach in a random country, and all she wanted to do was go back to Radiator Springs. She had found herself longing for the small town more and more; even going as far as to prefer it to her own home. Her apartment was small, and to her, thoroughly depressing and empty. But Radiator Springs was alive and happy...and who was she kidding really? She missed Mater. That's all there was to it. And with bigger missions coming up, the time spent with her beau was slowly diminishing.

But she quickly promised herself- the soft lull of the crashing waves making her feel even more exhausted- that once this mission was over, she would head straight for Radiator Springs, and Mater.

* * *

**Who I Am**

It wasn't often that Mater questioned his existence. The last time he'd done so was when the travelers stopped coming to Radiator Springs, and they were left alone with only their memories. That was the first and supposedly last time he had issued his very way of life. Back then it was simple thoughts—why were they still there, when no one else was? Most of the town's residents had packed up and left, unwilling to remain in such an abandoned and forsaken settlement. And true, the original ten remained, not about to ever give up on their town-their home. But now, over twenty years later, he questioned his existence once more.

Hanging from inside the clock tower, only a flimsy rope holding him up while gears grinded below, fully prepared to crush him into oblivion. The whirring mixed with the clanking and shaking, darn near gave him engine failure. But seeing Holley and Finn tied down as well and about to be crushed, only cinched it for the tow truck. They were most assuredly going to die, and even then, they still thought that he was a spy! Well, he quickly doused those assumptions. They had thought him to be a great spy, a master of espionage, when in truth he only got lucky. He was a fool, a plain _fool_, and he could quite easily have been killed, and now it seemed his luck had turned.

A sudden drop startled him from his thoughts, the whirring gears only coming closer. He had failed them. McQueen, Finn…..Holley. He couldn't warn his friend, and now he was going to be killed, along with the rest of them.

When the two lemons came in he glared hatefully. It was strange; he never recalled having _glared _at anyone before…it simply wasn't in his nature. But these cars were undeniably evil, and they watched his face expectantly when they turned the machine on McQueen. The tow truck watched with bated breath, his friend winding around the clock tower, the machine trained on the stock car. But nothing happened. McQueen just sped on by, unperturbed by the life altering events occurring just above him.

Mater had relaxed somewhat. His friend would live. But then, it turned out that there was a bomb, in the pits of all places! And that was the last straw. Fires his empty guns, he managed to tear through the ropes binding him, and after an assurance from Finn that both he and Holley would be alright, the tow truck drove off determinedly.

No one would suffer from his mistakes, that much was certain.

* * *

Everything was said and done. The mission was over, the world was saved and Mater hadn't been blown up that day. A pretty good day, if he said so himself. He had been knighted, _him,_ a plain, incompetent tow truck. And he couldn't be more proud of himself. Even better, he now knew who he was. Who he really was.

Sir Tow Mater, rusted old tow truck, part-time espionage agent, master at tractor tipping, and first and foremost, Holley's boyfriend. And a darn good one at that!

* * *

**Yup, an especially long one, just for you! And sorry if Mater was a bit OOC and angst-y, but it sorta had to 'cause was set during the Big Ben thing, when he's kinda re-evaluating his life and how he was a 'fool' and stuff. At least it ended happy!**

**Alright, these drabbles are finished, now on to the main oneshots!**

**~I will never, ever, **_**ever**_**, own Cars. I'll have to settle for this various plots I've come up with ~**


	5. Headache

**~Headache~**

**Based after 'Collision of Worlds'. You might want to read that first, but it's your call. This is the morning after Finn got drunk ;D**

Finn pried his eyes open with a groan, blinking in the low light. _Where am I?_ The spy car rose somewhat, flinching at the sudden intense pain in his roof's interior. He hissed at the ache, his tank churning. Glancing around through squinted eyes, the elder spy car noted that he was in one of the rooms inside Siddeley; the one he usually slept in during longer flights. But how had he gotten here? Finn faintly remembered having been in Mater's town, driving down the street….a sharper pain in his roof made him recoil for a moment, mind devoid of anything but the pain before it cleared enough to make room for understandable thoughts.

Alright, so he'd been in Mater's town…Radiation Spins? Something like that, and someone had spoken to him…he'd driven into a...cafe, and had been handed a few drinks…everything was a blur after that, only brief snatches of conversation committed to memory. Finn groaned tiredly. He didn't even _want_ to remember what he'd done while intoxicated. But if he'd…gotten drunk, how had he ended up back inside Siddeley?

With an exhausted moan the silvery blue Aston Martin rose on his tires a bit more, beginning to make his way out of the room, headache as persistent as ever. Blinking in the sudden light, Finn glanced around for a moment once again, a voice at the end of Siddeley's cabin making him jump, "well, it's about time you woke up."

"Good evening, Miss Shiftwell," the elder spy car muttered, driving over to one of the consoles, looking into one of several dark screens. In all honesty, he looked like hell.

"Morning, actually," Holley corrected, gazing over information on a working monitor. "Did you sleep well?"

Finn glared at the smirk growing across her grill, mumbling angrily under his breath, though the implication of what his partner said suddenly sank in. _"W_ait_, morning_?"

The violet spy car nodded, eyes never leaving the monitor, "there's alka seltzer in the drawer," The Aston Martin fumbled for an answer to that, instead resigning himself to driving over to the aforementioned drawer, pulling it open and taking out the bottle of medicine, pouring himself a glass of water and plopping a straw into it, letting the pill dissolve in the liquid. There was a moment of silence before Finn found a witty remark to accompany his partner's.

"So, how was your date?"

This startled the younger spy car enough for her to tear her eyes away from the monitor, jade eyes wide, and she stammered,"W-with Mater?"

"Unless there are any other men you're currently seeing."

Holley ignored her partner's quip, instead returning her gaze to the monitor, though she hardly seemed to be paying attention to the information anymore, "it went well."

Finn's eyes widened questioningly, though kept his tone innocent, "oh, it did, did it?"

The younger spy car knew where this was heading, and instead instilled a jab of her own, "yes, until Mater had to tow your sorry aft back to Siddeley," the Aston Martin reeled back slightly, surprise etched into his features.

"Tow me?"

The violet spy car nodded, an amused glint in her eyes,"Oh, without a doubt. And if I remember correctly, you were gracing us with your _beautiful_ rendition of 'God Save the Queen'," Finn blushed lightly under his silvery paint, and Holley smirked slightly.

"Was I really?" the elder spy car ventured with a grimace.

"indeed you were," Holley remarked, smirk growing even wider," Lightweight."

"Could you please— ah, how do the Americans say it? — Shut up."

**Ah, good old bonding time! Now review, and no flames!**

**Hehe, Radiation Spins...Finn can't even remember the town's name**

**~I will never own Cars. John Lasseter deletes all of my e-mails~**


	6. First Kiss

**~Nobody's Fool~ **

**I think you know what this is gonna be about! ;D**

* * *

**First Kiss**

It had been a quiet day. The sun scorched the small desert town, making it too hot for most tourists to come and the settlement was nearly empty. Doors and window were propped open to let in what little breeze there was, and most of the town was congregated at the local watering hole, better known as Flo's café. What little tourists remained were holed up in their motel rooms at the Cozy Cone, though even Sally was taking a break and had also joined the group at the café.

Mater, one of the only residents not in town—since there weren't many tourists, there wouldn't be many stranded cars either— but the tow truck left his CB radio on just in case any calls came in. He rode over to the Wheel Well, the hot sun on his exposed engine, humming cheerfully despite the intense heat. The winding curves and hills did nothing to damper his mood, even standing close by the waterfall in order to cool off a bit. And so the tow truck climbed the last few curves before reaching the newly opened motel, steam rising off of his chassis from the heat and water that had fallen over him.

He finally reached the motel, glancing around for a moment before a familiar voice spoke, "well, it's about time you got here."

The tow truck turned with a cheeky grin, gaze landing on his spy girlfriend, Holley's lips pulled into a smile. Mater had learned long ago that his girlfriend wasn't one for theatrics or musclecars. She rather preferred an honest gentlecar, or truck in this case. "Sorry, ah had ta' git outta town first," Mater smiled, nudging Holley's front fender. The tow truck still wasn't entirely confident of in himself, or his ability to get close to someone, particularly the spy car in front of him. Despite his usual positive and laid back attitude, Mater was quite self-conscious around Holley, which she found adorable.

The spy car smiled before nudging back, Mater blushing profusely under his layers of rust. Holley laughed,"Mater, you're going to have to be more confident about all of this."

An inquisitive look came over the tow truck, and he glanced down at his girlfriend for a moment, "more confident, huh?"

Holley nodded, "yes."

Mater paused again before angling himself and moving to give his girlfriend a kiss on the fender, as she'd done to him several times before—though he'd never had the courage to do it himself—when Holley moved at the last minute, their lips connecting instead.

The effect was instantaneous. Mater's eyes widened to the size of hubcaps, and he instantly expected Holley to pull away. But instead, she only leaned in closer. After overcoming his shock, the tow truck began to kiss back, though kept glancing at Holley, as if searching for approval. Mater was afraid, that much was obvious. Afraid that Holley would pull away and come to her senses, realize that he was just a rusted old tow truck while she was a beautiful superspy.

Yet she continued to kiss him, much to Mater's shock, and a spark of courage gathering, he pulled her by the front tires into a crushing embrace, continuing to kiss her. It was amazing. That's the only word Mater found suitable. She was a stunning spy car, who wanted to be with _him_, when she could easily find a more fitting match in a Corvette or Ferrari. And yet she chose _him_. It was quite difficult to wrap his head around.

Mater was naturally the first to pull away, both cars breathless. The utility truck quickly searched Holley's eyes for approval, but he found something that startled him down to his tires. Love. Mutual love it seemed, and a warm feeling seemed to swell in the tow truck's engine block. Holley's jade eyes locked with his own, and she smiled wryly, "Now that's what I call confidence."

**Now review! I command you!**

**Oh, and I just noticed that they sort of mention Holley in the first movie! After McQueen sees Sally's tattoo and Mater was sitting next to him for who knows how long, and goes, "I knew this girl, Doreen once. Good lookin' girl, looked just like a **_**JAGUAR," Y**_**EAH, I notice these things. Anyway, it could be coincidence, or foreshadowing. I tend to lean towards the latter. **

**~I own only this plot~**


	7. Up all Night

**~Up All Night~**

**Kudos to Funkywatermelon for giving me this idea!**

**And thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far!**

* * *

Finn couldn't stand it. They'd been at it for hours, for the love of Chrysler! Without fail, every night when Holley wasn't currently on a mission, they would start up again. It was extremely aggravating, to say the least. And they didn't even have the decency to close the door so that he could get his rest. The very nerve…he could hear them now, on the monitor at the end of Siddeley's cabin, just…_talking_, as they had been doing so for over two hours. Well, talking, laughing, and even yelling at times. At this rate he wouldn't get any sleep until three in the morning. And it was already past midnight! The Aston Martin sighed tiredly. It would never end. Twitching slightly, he could hear them burst into another form of uproarious laughter. Dodge, Finn hadn't even known that Holley _could_ laugh!

* * *

Holley snickered loudly, entire frame shaking as she tried to contain her laughter. She was failing. Mater had no such qualms however, and hooted gleefully at the joke he'd just made. The spy car really had no idea that her boyfriend could even _be_ that funny. She supposed that was what happened when you truly got to know a person.

Mater's delirious laughter died down into a chuckle, and he gazed down at Holley from the monitor, eyes widening in wonder,"ah've neva' heard ya laugh b'for."

The spy car giggled slightly, before a smile graced her lips, "I'll admit, I don't do it very often."

"Well ya' should!" Mater announced, a wide grin across his grill." Ya' look a whole lot happier when ya do!"

Holley laughed again, "I'll keep that in mind. What time is it over there, anyhow?"

The tow truck paused for a moment before yelling offscreen,"hey, McQueen, what time is it?"There was a moment of silence before the stock car answered.

"It says on the computer screen!"

"It does?" Mater's eyes enlarged in surprise and he glanced down at the toolbar onscreen."Ohh yeah, it does! Thanks, buddy!" the racecar mumbled something in return, and the tow truck turned back towards Holley, "its five thirteh."

The spy car chuckled, amused by what her boyfriend had gone through, for the simple reason of finding what the time was, "where are you, anyway?" Holley inquired suddenly, trying to peer around the tow truck, noticing that he wasn't anywhere immediately recognizable.

"Ahm at tha' Cozy Cone," Mater answered, before snorting, "Lightning's tryin' ta' convince Miss Sally ta' out on a date with him."

"_Mater_!"The stock car in question reprimanded from off screen, and one could almost see the blush on the already red racecar.

The couple dissolved into laughter once more, the tow truck managing to gasp,"oh man, you jist gotta see tha' blush on his face! He's even redder than his paint!"

This only brought on another barrage of hysterical cackles, but this time they were interrupted by a rather familiar and incensed voice coming from inside the jet, "will you two just BE QUIET! Some cars actually _NEED_ THEIR SLEEP!"

There was a moment of silence before Mater queried curiously, "Was 'at Finn?"

Holley nodded, "the git needs his beauty sleep apparently."

"I HEARD THAT!"

This of course only made the couple burst out laughing once more. It seemed to Finn that the Manufacturer hated him in particular today.

* * *

**And the reason Siddeley wasn't interfering was because he turned off his radio/com-link thing. Jets need to concentrate on not being driven insane by certain violet spy cars and their tow truck boyfriends. **

**Admit it, you ALL had your minds in the gutter during the beginning!**

**~I shall never own this fair movie. The owners of this wonderful film continue to ignore my attempts at buying it with Monopoly money~**


	8. Defensive

**=Defensive=**

"You idiot!"

"Ow."

"What were you thinking?"

"OW! Ah didn't' want 'im talkin' to ya like tha'," Mater mumbled, eyes glued to the ground, flinching again as Ramone buffed out the more painful dents he'd received.

Holley sighed wearily, "what am I going to do with you?"

Mater smiled cheekily, despite the sorry state he was in, "go out on a date with me?"

"No."

"oh," the tow truck pouted, before immediately recoiling,"OW!" The dented truck glanced out of the corner of his eyes towards the Chevy Impala causing him all this pain, "could ya be more careful?"

Ramone nodded, "sure." And yet the Impala didn't put any less force into his work.

"Baby," Holley quipped. Mater only pouted again. The spy car drove forward a bit, locking eyes with the tow truck,"Mater, joking aside, I need you to promise that you won't do anything that foolish ever again."

"but he was flirtin' wit ya!" the tow truck protested, flinching again when Ramone buffed out a rather painful dent,"ah'm yer boyfriend, ah cain't jist sit there!"

"Well you didn't have to _fight him_, either!"

"We-well, he, he—I mean," Mater sputtered for a moment, searching for the correct word.

"Mater, you're overprotective, just admit it," Holley told him, the rusty truck stammering in outrage.

"ah am not ova'-protective!"

"Ya, you are," Ramone remarked, though his eyes never left his tools, or the task at hand.

Sending his friend an annoyed look, Mater retorted, "well, tha' pickup got what was comin' ta' him!"

"What, scratched paint?"The Impala snorted.

Before the tow truck could come up with a response, Holley interrupted,"Mater, you're just not a fighter."

The rusty truck gasped,"ah am too a fighter! What 'bout everythin' tha' happened durin' the Grand Prix mission?"

"Anyone can fight when they have guns coming out of their fenders, dude."

"You're not helping," Holley sighed, although Ramone only shrugged, a smirk adorning his grill. The spy car turned back towards Mater,"just never do that again."

"But—"

"_Ever._"

"Fine," Mater pouted, before his eyes alit with hope, "but do ya think ah could git the guns back?"

"No."

**R&R por favor!**

**And yes, Mater tried to fight a pickup truck. I'm sure you can tell who won. **

**By the way, I'm open to any story suggestions! I may not use the idea, but if I get the inspiriation I could!**

**~I don't own Cars, okay PIXAR?~**


	9. Undercover

***Undercover***

**Idea courtesy of Funkywatermelon. Again!**

"Alright, so if we want to get any information on these disappearances, you're going to have to go covertly, mainly by attending the gala their hosting and…brownnosing, to receive the information. Is that clear?"

"Crystal," Holley affirmed, both spy cars looking over a 3D layout of the mansion. The Aston Martin pushed a button and the design changed to give a closer look of the manor's rooms.

"There are three ways of discreetly exiting the building, two emergency exits and an old servant's entrance," Finn zoomed in on each escape route, before returning to the main image of the mansion, turning towards his partner, "now remember, Miss Shiftwell, the main directive of this mission to receive as much 'dirt' on these cars as possible, which could possibly lead to the recovery of these missing cars, Prince Wheeliam being one of them."

"I'm fully prepared," the violet spy car responded confidently.

"Of course you are," Finn nodded, before averting his gaze, beginning to pull up different files and schematics onto the screen, "besides, it's a sort of party where you bring a date."

After a few moments of silence, realization dawned on the Aston Martin, and he turned to meet the horrified gaze of his partner,"oh no, not _me_!"Finn chortled, unable to hold back his laughter upon seeing the Jaguar's appalled expression. Finally able to gain control of his mirth, the elder spy car shook his hood with a chuckle, "and anyway, I'm not going."

"Wha-what?"Holley stammered, still in shock about having thought she was bringing her _much_ older partner as her date.

"Let me rephrase that, "the Aston Martin coughed awkwardly, "I _can't_ go."

"Well, why not?" the violet spy car demanded, previous mood slowly deteriorating.

The elder spy car shuffled uncomfortably, "the cars you're going to meet tonight already know who I am. If I went, the mission would be compromised," a wicked grin spread across the Aston Martin's grill, "and anyway, I was thinking you could bring someone a bit more familiar as your would-be fiancé."

* * *

"you want me ta' be _what_?"Mater queried unbelievingly, staring at both spy cars in complete surprise.

Holley sighed, "I need you to pretend to be my fiancé for an undercover mission."

"Oh, well, ah dun't know," the tow truck muttered, shuffling his tires, "will there be a lotta guys flirtin' wit ya?"

The younger spy car shared a quick glance with her partner before turning back to her boyfriend, knowing exactly what to say in order to mollify him," it'll count as a real date."

Mater perked immediately, drawing himself up and heading towards the field where Siddeley was parked, "well then, what're we waitin' fer? Let's git-r-done!"

* * *

The two cars drove through the grand entryway, vastly different in looks and color, one being a violet Jaguar and the other a rusted tow truck. Holley noted that Finn had been right, and nearly everyone there had come with a date. _Wizened old git,_ she thought grudgingly. Although the violet spy car also noticed her boyfriend's increasing curiosity and awe when entering the manor, and quickly advised—or in other words, warned—him about not touching anything, and trying not speak to anyone.

"Aye aye, mon captain!"Mater announced assuredly, mispronouncing the term, but Holley decided she would correct him later. While driving through the mansion, the spy car finally noticed the group of cars she was supposed to be speaking with, most of them sleek Lamborghinis, and quickly turned to the tow truck next to her.

"Mater, would you mind getting me something to drink?"

"Sure thing!" the truck exclaimed cheerfully, driving away to find a waiter. Once he left Holley rode over to the group of cars, most of which quickly accepted her and thus she began her 'brownnosing'.

Meanwhile, Mater's search to find a waiter had proved fruitless, although he found a punchbowl instead. He idled next to it for a moment, looking for a cup, when a nearby car's voice swiftly knocked him out of his stupor. "Chrysler, who is _she_?" a black Ferrari queried incredulously, his and several other cars' eyes glued to the sleek violet Jaguar driving over to a crowd of Lamborghinis .

A large grin spreading across his grill, Mater rode up to them and remarked with a twinge of pride, "she's my fiancée,"

"_What_?"

Mater nodded slightly, tilting to the side, a knowing smile crossing his grill,"Yep. She jist loves me fer my body."

**Geez, that must've been the funniest line in the whole movie.**

**~Don't forget, I'm still open to suggestions!~**

**Heh...Prince _Wheel_iam**

**Now...review!**

**~Listen, I will never, ever,_ ever _in a million years own Cars. I'll just have to settle for these series of plots my insane-over-imagining-mind has created~**


	10. Lay a Wager

**=Lay a Wager=**

**Idea once again courtesy of Funkywatermelon!**

Even before being accepted into the Academy, Holley's mother was worried for her. And sure, the royal blue Lotus _always_ worried about her daughter's wellbeing, wanting her to settle down with a good gentlecar and raise a family, but it grew into full blown paranoia when Holley announced that she had been given a position in the prestigious 'Spy Academy'. Her mother, Carrie, nearly had engine failure, while Walter, her father, a burgundy Jaguar like herself, would have most certainly been proud of her. He was police car, having lost his life several years earlier while breaking up a bank robbery. Though despite this, Holley was sure that he would've been ecstatic, always saying that she was destined for greater things.

After five years of training, the young Jaguar was finally granted a job in the British Intelligence Agency, as a communications officer. It was a step down from what she'd expected, but Holley had faith of the fact that she would soon be promoted to field agent. Months passed and no such luck came, although while on leave with her family back in Cambridge, she was ordered to return to Tokyo, but this time to meet a field agent during the Grand Prix party. Holley wasn't told much of the mission, phone lines—even ones directly from the Agency—could be traced or monitored. Not that she minded the secrecy; it was her much anticipated first mission, nothing so small would curb her enthusiasm.

After a tearful goodbye from her mother, and several other farewells from other friends and family members, Holley's younger sister was next. Teresa, otherwise known as 'Tilly', was an emerald green Lotus, fifteen years old—still living with her mother (much to her chagrin) and a rather mischievous girl, always taking the time to conjure up answers to everything with as much sarcasm as possible, as well as a very large fan of pulling pranks. **It** wasn't even a week that went by without some sort of practical joke pulled on one of her family members, and Holley and to admit she would sorely miss it.

Tilly had playfully punched her older sister with tire, telling her watch her back while in Tokyo. But before she even began making her way into the terminal, the young Lotus had stopped her suddenly, and after making sure their mother couldn't hear, whispered conspiringly, betting thirty pounds that Holley would fall in love with someone on her first mission. The elder Jaguar had gladly taken Tilly up on her offer; after all she could use thirty pounds. Plus, the spy car she was supposed to be meeting was _much_ older than her, therefore proving no trouble.

Oh, how wrong she had been. Holley sighed, returning from her memories, suddenly hearing an excited chuckle from her left. Turning slightly to the side, she met the familiar form of her boyfriend, Mater looking animatedly out of Siddeley's window, having immediately claimed the seat for himself when arriving on the aircraft. It was a one way flight to London, from where they'd drive to her old home. Her family had insisted on meeting her new beau, although she hadn't exactly…_warned_ them about Mater.

The tow truck in question spoke then, hopping around eagerly in his seat, "well dad-gum, ah bet yer fam'ly's gonna be purdy surprised ta' see _me_!"

_You have no idea,_ Holley smirked, her boyfriend's attention quickly diverting to the window once more. The Jaguar sighed again, this time accompanied with a roll of the eyes. Needless to say, it was obvious Tilly had won the bet.

**To Funkywatermelon: Yeah, I had to change the name of the sister 'cause I'm using that name for _another_ fic-but thanks for the idea!**

**Holley's mom is gonna freak out when she sees Mater *cue evil cackle***

**So review...and stuff...**

**~I say, I say, I don't own this movie!~**

***R.I.P Amy Winehouse**


	11. Getting to Know One Another

**=Getting to Know One Another=**

Finn scaled the slopes and dunes of the dessert, only a few hundred feet away from the small town of Radiator Springs. The Aston Martin had found the quaint town a bit too crowed for his liking, and had driven off to, as they said, 'get away from it all'. The sun was hot over his silvery blue body, glinting sharply, in deep contrast to the faded browns and greens of the desert around him.

He noticed a large rock structure in the distance, what the locals seemed to call 'Willie's Butte', and drove up closer until he was idling on the edge of the bowl shaped cliff. He heard the sound of distant shouts, and glanced down to see Mater, rockets out and tow cable hooked safely under Holley's front left tire, speeding around the precarious stone standing above them. This was where the Radiator Springs Grand Prix had been held, the elder spy car recalled faintly, tuning out the sounds of his partner and her boyfriend's cries of delight, instead squinting slightly in response to the sun's glare. He couldn't imagine how the cars here became accustomed to the intense heat, but he supposed it had something to do with living there most of their lives.

"Nice view, isn't it?" a sudden voice queried, making the Aston Martin jump in surprise, quickly whipping around to see a very familiar red racecar.

"McQueen?" Finn inquired quizzically, shocked at how a car designed to be loud could sneak up on _him _of all cars_, _without notice. The stock car nodded, looking him over for a moment.

"Hey, you're one of Mater's spy friends,"

"Brilliant observation," the Aston Martin commented dryly. Dodge Ram it all, there were enough cars in this town who knew his identity already!

McQueen seemed a bit miffed at his deadpanned answer, but quickly brushed it off, "So you were drawn to the Butte too, huh?"

Paying no heed to the blatant use of rhyming, Finn nodded, gaze returning to the intimidating structure in the middle of the small canyon, "Yes. It's quite hard to ignore, anyhow."

"Yeah, I guess," the racecar mused, driving up next to him.

_Blast it, what did the kid want?_

Although the spy car kept these thoughts to himself, he glanced at the stockcar next to him bemusedly, not understanding why he wanted to spend time with an old car like him when he could be out racing, or… something. Finn wasn't really up to date on what twenty-year-olds did in their free time. He hadn't been one for a while, after all. Biting back a sigh, the Aston Martin turned towards McQueen, fully prepared to question him and ask what in the name of Ford he wanted, when the racecar spoke first.

"Was Mater ever really in danger?"

Ah, so _that's _was this was all about. The kid was worried about his friend. Finn let loose a sigh, not bothering to hold it back anymore, "…Yes, he was in danger….several times actually,"

McQueen's eyes widened slightly and he chewed on his bumper before speaking again," So…everything he said about the clock tower, the shoot out, and the lemons after him…was true?"

"Indeed," Finn stated briskly, noting the racecar suddenly paling. After a moment a shaky grin spread across the younger car's bumper.

"Chrysler. Well, at least Doc has two cars to be proud of now."

_Doc? _Wait…he knew that name from somewhere, didn't he?

"You certainly don't mean Doc _Hudson_, do you?"The Aston Martin queried incredulously, turning fully to look at the young racecar, "The Fabulous Hudson Hornet?"

"Well you sure sound like a fan," McQueen chuckled, before nodding,"Yup, this town was the home of that old grandpa car. And this—"the red stockcar paused to gesture towards Willie's Butte"—is where he used to race with me."

"You knew him?"

"Oh yeah, he was my crew chief and race instructor," McQueen paused to look back at the expanse of dirt around the butte, weathered down with hundreds upon thousands of tire tracks. A sigh escaped him, "He was important to all of us."

"I can imagine," Finn nodded as well, sighing understandingly, "It's not easy to lose someone special to you."

"Ya know the feeling?"

The Aston Martin faltered for a moment, a million and one emotions crossing his features, the most noticeable and repetitive being clear, and unadultured pain. He heaved a sigh, gaze shifting to the butte once more, a glazed look in his eyes,"….You could say that."

They were quiet for a moment, although the silence around the spy car seemed heavier, before Finn spoke again, voice noticeably lower than before, "Now I have a question for you."

McQueen turned towards the older car, a curious look in his eyes as Finn continued, "I assume that you know Mater best…and well…" the Aston Martin trailed off, unable to find the correct words to convey his concern, but the stockcar understood nonetheless.

"You want to know if Mater will crash and burn with the other spy car?"

"Miss Shiftwell," Finn immediately corrected, eyes narrowing at the young racecar, as if the elder car couldn't believe that he didn't know his partner's name, "_Holley_ Shiftwell."

"Right, right, Holley," McQueen quickly corrected, realization dawning, "You're wondering if _Mater _will hurt that spy—er, Holley?"

Finn's only answer was a brisk nod. And the stockcar immediately burst out laughing,"Y-you think—"he broke off chortling again, the Aston Martin's features slowly darkening,"Th-that M-Mater w-will—oh, that-that's too much!"

The elder car waited somewhat impatiently for McQueen to finish expressing his amusement, a rather annoyed twitch in his right eyelid, "Well I apologize for not knowing _Sir_ _Mater_ as well as you."

Noticing that he'd angered the spy car, McQueen quickly backtracked, "I meant—well, sorry, but it's just too ridiculous for someone to even think of Mater that way. It's _Mater_!"

"Well, I also saw the same tow truck fight against lemons, learn—more or less—how to operate a gun, have a bomb drilled into his engine, nearly blow us all to kingdom come with said bomb, and reveal a conspiracy in the Grand Prix race," Finn stated with a raised, and still slightly twitching, eyelid.

"Touché."

"And now that we've both proved out points, is there anything else you'd like to ask?" the Aston Martin inquired with a touch of sarcasm, though the stockcar didn't detect it.

"Yeah actually," McQueen directed his curious stare towards the elder car once more, "How did you get your rearview mirrors onto your fenders?" The racecar continued, oblivious to the spy car's disbelieving gaze, "I mean, did you go somewhere special, do you have your own spy mechanic or something?"

Finn sighed wearily, shaking his cab incredulously, "Don't you have some _other _poor sap to annoy?"

"Nope!" McQueen exclaimed with a shake of the hood, "And anyway, Holley paid me twenty bucks to keep you away from her an' Mater for half an hour," he patted the spy car on the fender gratefully with a tire, "And my thirty minutes are up, so thanks, old timer."

With that final goodbye, the stockcar raced away, leaving the spy car with an incredulous look plastered across his features, a torrent of dust and dirt following in his wake. Holley and Mater had long since abandoned Willie's Butte, and the Aston Martin was left alone once more.

"You're quite welcome," Finn muttered sarcastically, glancing up at the sky, one of the brightest blue he'd ever seen. The racecar definitely wasn't firing on all cylinders, that was for sure. But _Chrysler_ did he talk, even if it was just to distract him in order to give the younger spy car and her boyfriend time to escape. The kid had a certifiable motor mouth, and Finn didn't enjoy being laughed at. He'd had enough of that after he'd become intoxicated during Mater and Holley's first date, and with the hangover he'd experienced later, he'd had to deal with a great deal of teasing from Miss Shiftwell herself.

And so, turning away from the dessert's natural splendor, the Aston Martin headed back towards town. Perhaps he'd be able to drink a quart of oil without rampart mockery from Radiator Spring's finest (a.k.a. most of the town).

**Geez, I'm so mean to Finn...but tis great fun to tease him :D**

**McQueen's randomness..of course he was being paid for it, but still**

**And that one part that follows the 'Doc discussion'-where Finn gets depressed all of a sudden- is a small shout out to my oneshot, 'The Reason Why'.**

**Now, in the name of everything Cars related, Review!**

**~I don't own Cars. Short and simple~**


	12. Question

**~Question~**

**HA! You thought I'd finished with these human ones huh? Well you thought wrong! Anyway, read n' stuff. **

**-Humanized-**

Mater wasn't one to keep secrets.

It was a known fact, that the truck driver had 'loose lips', and couldn't be held to keep any sort of secret, be it frivolous or life changing. 'Undisclosed' was alien to him. And there was the one detail that Mater hated keeping secrets. He even hated his ability _not_ to keep secrets, but even so, he was not the person someone would go to too if you wanted to keep something 'under wraps'.

And yet, Mater was the one keeping secrets now.

He had been meaning to tell Holley….for the past three weeks now. But something would always come up. He had to go tow someone's car, or his girlfriend had to go on a mission, or just _something_ would happen. Or so he told himself. And even when they _did_ have time alone, his confidence would fail him. He couldn't avoid it forever, he knew that. Finn was already aware of what he wanted to ask, and had been trying to prompt him to do so. Even Siddeley was telling him to get on with it.

He _wanted_ to ask her, with every fiber of his being. He loved Holley, that much was true. And she knew that, at least he _hoped _she did, and he didn't want to risk that. He was completely devoted to the petite spy; he didn't dare jeopardize what he had with her. If she refused, he could hardly see a point of existing without her by his side. Holley was a constant thing in his life now, and he wouldn't be able to bear losing her.

So that one sliver of doubt remained, and whenever Mater thought he had gathered enough courage to ask, he would look into Holley's jade eyes and it would fall short again, slipping the small black box into his pocket once more.

**Alright, so...you know the drill. Review!**

**~I will NEVER own Cars~**


	13. By Chance

**~By Chance****-Humanized~**

Bullets riddled the ground next to the couple as they darted around the corner, shots ringing against thick metal and cement. A gunshot came a bit too close to the truck driver, and he cried out before beginning to run faster. Meanwhile, his girlfriend next to him reloaded her own gun, grumbling under her breath as the harsh ocean wind blew back loose strands of hair into her face.

"Why are the bad guys always stationed on oil rigs?" she questioned aloud, glancing over her shoulder to fire a few shots from her recently reloaded gun.

"Maybe they think it's nice out here with no one botherin' 'em?" Mater suggested, both of them running swiftly down the walkway.

"It was a rhetorical question, Mater," Holley deadpanned, firing again at the men chasing them.

"Oh. Ah knew that."

Both of them reached another corner, Mater nearly falling over the edge of the rig at the speed he was going, but managed to right himself at the last minute and turned, following Holley. They found themselves in a cargo hold sort of area, and the truck driver paused momentarily before being pulled behind a stack of crates as a bullet whizzed past him. "What're you doing?" Holley whispered, letting go of his shirt collar, "Do you want a bullet in the head?"

Mater seemed offended by this, and opened his mouth to retort only to have another bullet shoot right over them, effectively silencing him for the moment. Holley leaned out from behind the crates, shooting at the men, before quickly ducking back behind the boxes. "Chrysler," she muttered, looking over the edge of one of the crates they were hiding behind, "They just don't know when to give up, do they?"

A round of gunshots suddenly sounded and a crate a few feet away from them burst in an explosion of wooden chips and splinters. Holley cursed under her breath, peering out from behind their refuge, before sagging against the wooden crate, "Dodge Ram it, where's Finn when we need him?"

"Er, maybe he'll be here soon?" Mater commented hopefully, flinching when another crate erupted in a burst of splinters.

"Oh sure, and my grandmother is the Queen of England," the spy rolled her eyes, glancing at their attackers.

"She is? Well, ya coulda' told me that when ah was bein' knighted. Ya know, ta git in her 'good graces'. "

Holley decided not to dignify that with an answer, instead leaning on top of the crate and shooting vehemently, before dropping back down again, a shower of bullet flying over the place where her head had just been.

"I can't get a good look at them, it's too dark," the spy muttered, reloading her weapon. Mater sat next to her, silent for several moments. He wasn't all too sure how his girlfriend had gotten him dragged into this, but it was hardly better than towing stranded cars. He watched the petite black haired woman for a moment as she fired at their assailants, a smile slowly creeping up his face at her ferocity. And while Holley wasn't necessarily aiming to kill, she was an intense fighter none the less.

And so, clearing his throat, he murmured,"Uh, Miss Holley?" The spy faltered, turning towards her boyfriend. Mater only called her 'Miss' when he had something important to say.

The truck driver continued after a moment, his determined look only growing,"I-if we git outta here, ah was wonderin' if you'd mind becomin'…Mrs. Tow Mater?"

Holley froze, mouth hanging partially open in shock,"Y-You're asking me to marry you?"

Mater nodded, eyes averted as the sound of gunshots rang over their heads. His proposal had been extremely sudden, and not at all how she would've pictured it. But now that she thought about it, what with the random and sudden asking of it, she wouldn't have it any other way. Holley smirked, "Well, you've got quite the timing." Her smile grew wider, and the spy nodded, "Yes, I will marry you."

Mater immediately grinned broadly, and she continued, jerking her thumb in the direction of their assailants, "After I dropkick these gentlemen back into the states, of course."

The tow truck driver's beam grew even wider, and he reached into his pocket,"Ah'm way ahead of ya'." The spy watched in complete surprise at the green oval shaped item in his hand.

"Where did you get a _grenade_ from?"

Mater smirked proudly,"Ah snatched it while we was runnin'." The truck driver pulled the pin, lobbing it high over his head, falling towards their attackers.

"Nice throw," Holley commented, before both of them stood and bolted for the exit, hearing the surprised cries of their shooters as they noticed the grenade.

"Thanks," Mater remarked in return, running quickly beside his fiancée. They continued sprinting, and when the bomb went off the ground shook, smoke and fire rising from the warehouse.

Continuing to run, Holley spotted the jet waiting for them on a helicopter platform; several unconscious bodies surrounding Finn, who in turn leaned casually against one of the plane's landing gears. She turned towards her fiancé with a smirk.

"Well, it looks like we have a wedding to plan,"

* * *

**So _that's _what Finn was doing...**

**Anyway, it's finally happened! They're getting married! Huzzah! XD**

**Now review! Please?**

**~I don't own Cars. Short and simple, now leave me alone PIXAR!~**


	14. Realization

**~Realization~**

**-Set during/after the previous chappie. Also contains another reference to my oneshot 'The Reason Why'. You might want to read it first, but it's your call.-**

She said yes. She said _yes. SHE SAID YES! _

It had yet to sink in for Mater that Holley had actually accepted his proposal. After weeks of trying to muster the courage to ask, and thinking that she would have immediately rejected him, she'd said _yes._ The tow truck was still—quite obviously— in shock.

Even now, driving for their lives, Mater still didn't believe it. The sounds of explosions rang behind them, coupled with their vigorous laughter did nothing to quell the surprise and disbelief that welled in the tow truck's partially exposed engine block. Grinning like a madman, both he and Holley drove swiftly away from the flaming warehouse, heading for Siddeley, Finn having already gone inside when he spotted them, leaving the unconscious cars on the ground for the authorities to pick up.

The jet had left the ramp lowered for them, and Mater bowed dramatically, allowing Holley go first, and she chuckled before giving him a kiss on the fender, making the tow truck blush madly under his rust, driving into Siddeley. Mater quickly followed suite, and the ramp was elevated, closing with a firm click, and the two cars found themselves inside Siddeley's cabin.

"So, an exciting evening then?" Finn inquired, taking into account the new dents and ash covering their bodies.

"You could say that," Holley murmured slyly, sharing a knowing glance with the rusted tow truck, who smiled bashfully in return.

"Oh?"

Mater answered this time,"Ah asked Miss Holley ta' marry me."

Finn's eyes widened slightly, but hardly any surprise was evident in his features. Instead a shrewd smile crossed his grill, "Well, it's about time you asked her."

"Wha- you knew?"Holley questioned, turning towards her fiancé. Mater shuffled his tires nervously.

"…He forced it outta me…"

The Aston Martin spoke up again, a teasing glint in his eyes, "Siddeley and I both have been trying to convince him to ask you for nearly three weeks now, but our combined efforts came out in vain. Or so we thought."

Holley's gaze remained on the tow truck, understanding making its way onto her feautures,"You… were scared to ask me?"

"Terrified, actually," Finn added from the side, quickly looking away innocently when his partner sent him a glare.

"Well…kinda…" Mater muttered meekly, nervously scuffing a tire into the floor. The Jaguar placed a comforting tire over her fiancé's, and the tow truck looked up to meet her gaze.

"Mater, I already said yes. There's nothing to worry about."

"Actually," Finn interrupted, drawing the couple's attention, "I believe there is something our dear Sir Mater still has to do."

Holley glanced perplexedly towards the Aston Martin, but Mater seemed to understand what he'd been hinting at. Backing up slightly, the truck used his tow cable to pull a small black box out of his flat bed, having resided there for weeks already, throwing it into his tires. Mater had already gotten Holley's attention, and she turned her curious gaze towards him. The tow truck gulped before speaking.

"Uh, ah know tha' ah already asked ya this, but Miss Holley," Mater took a deep breath before continuing, "Would ya do me tha' honor a' becomin' my wife?" The tow truck opened the small black box in his tires, to reveal a simple, yet beautiful, diamond lug nut. Holley blinked away the tears that had gathered in her eyes, and nodded, a shaky smile growing across her grill.

"Of course, Mater," her gaze becoming slightly teasing, the Jaguar couldn't help but add, "Even if you already asked me."

The two cars neared, although Finn quickly butted it before their lips could meet,"Ah, could you please safe the 'mushy stuff' until _after_ we land?"

"Jealous, McMissile?" Holley inquired jokingly, missing the pained look in her partner's eyes.

"Don't be daft," the Aston Martin retorted, looking away, "I simply don't wish to see you two 'make out' for the next three hours."

"It wouldn't be _that_ long," Mater murmured sheepishly.

Holley sighed, "Fine, fine. But do you know if we have a drill anywhere?"

"Perhaps."

As the Aston Martin drove off in search of the aforementioned item, Holley began to look over the diamond lug nut she held in her tires. After a moment she turned toward her fiancé, "Did it really take you three weeks to ask me?"

"Four if ya count the first week ah din't tell Finn," Mater mumbled uncomfortably.

And looking back on it, the tow truck still couldn't believe his luck. She _had _said yes, after all.

However, the one thing they hadn't counted on would be their friend's reactions.

* * *

The jet landed softly in the tall grass, the sun beginning to set in the distance, submerging most of the county in darkness. The ramp lowered and two cars drove down, stopping at the bottom to turn towards the Aston Martin still inside the jet, "Be sure to send them my love!" he called teasingly, much to the Jaguar and tow truck's amusement.

"Sure thing, you old git!" Holley responded, beginning to drive away, Mater already twenty feet down the dirt path, shifting impatiently from tire to tire. But before the spy car could turn all the way, Finn spoke again.

"Joking aside, I believe I never congratulated you on your engagement, so…congratulations."

The younger spy car looked surprised for a moment, before a smile spread across her grill, "Thank you, Finn."

The Aston Martin only nodded as way of an answer, before disappearing inside Siddeley, the ramp closing and the jet lifted, giving his own word of praise before blasting off. Holley lingered for a moment, her gaze locked on the steadily disapearing jet, but her fiancé interrupted her reverie, calling from the path, "C'mon, Holley! We still gotta tell everyone 'bout us gettin' married!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Holley chuckled, driving over to the tow truck, and they both began to make their way towards town.

* * *

"Is there any reason you didn't want to go with them?"

Finn barely glanced up at his old friend's inquiry, instead choosing to continue looking out the window. After a moment he sighed, "You know exactly why."

Siddeley was silent for a moment,"….Even after so long?"

"Of course," Finn answered with as much tact as he could muster, putting next to no emotion into his voice. The jet paused.

"So you decided not to go?"

"I didn't decide on anything," the Aston Martin snapped suddenly, but his expression softened soon after, "It just…brings back bad memories…"

"You were going to propose to her," Siddeley said. It wasn't a question, as much as a stating a fact.

Finn remained silent for the rest of the flight.

* * *

"You're getting married? To _him_?"

The old Model T's cry went unanswered, seeing as how a majority of the town had gathered around the couple in question, firing off inquiries faster than could be answered.

"Since when, dude?"

"Where's the ring-a?"

"Do you have a screw loose? You're marrying _Mater_!"

"Congratulations, man."

"I'm happy for both of you!"

"_Non ci posso credere!"_

Both Jaguar and tow truck seemed at a loss for words at the sheer number of questions, and unable to escape, their friends having creating an enclosed and impenetrable circle around them. The two of them tried to get a word in, but were swiftly drowned out by their friends' queries. Although not everyone was gathered around the couple.

Red stood off to the side, idling next to Lizzie—who in turn remained in her curios shop—watching the large group with wide eyes. He noted the pair in the middle of the throng seemed a bit…trapped, and after gathering his courage, blared his horn loudly, drawing everyone's attention.

The fire truck blushed, though it was clear from expression that he wanted them to stop harassing the couple in question. The mob stepped back a bit, allowing Mater and Holley to have some space. Lightning spoke first,"Geez, Mater. Engaged, huh?"

The tow truck drew himself up proudly, "Yep!"

"Y'all have a ring?" Flo inquired curiously, and Holley nodded, turning her right front tire so that the diamond lug nut was visible. Several of the men whistled appreciatively.

"You will be-a needing new tires!" Luigi cried suddenly, his excitement well spent, Guido nodding animatedly as well.

"Ones without tasers," Mater muttered, making several of his friend's laugh. Holley's eyelid rose, and the tow truck chuckled nervously,"Ah, jist kiddin'."

"So do you know when the wedding's gonna be?" Sally queried.

The Porsche was greeted by blank, panicked looks from both cars.

**yeah, they have a LOT of stuff to plan...I feel bad for Mater already...**

**Anyway, that conversation between Finn and Siddeley could either be about the stuff in 'The Reason Why', or in Funkywatermelong's case, her awesome sorta-OC. Who I would love to write about ;P( hint, hint)**

**~Do you really think I own Cars? Would I even BE here if I did?~**


	15. Chapter 15

**~Home Sweet Home~**

**-Humanized-**

Home is where the heart is, or so some people say. Where the family is formed, and thrives. The center of one's life, a place of shelter and refuge, as well as comfort. A home, in every sense of the word.

Holley reflected on this as she looked up at her home, _their_ home, both hers and her fiancé's. She had been particularly adamant in having an actual house, unlike the shack Mater usually resided in, and now that they were getting married, and perhaps with a child in the near future, a stable and secure abode was necessary. The woman of the town had sided with her as well, however few there were, and with the help of everyone in Radiator Springs, a home was constructed.

Everyone put in their fair share of work. Mack had driven his semi all the way to the nearest city, a good two hours drive, along with Mater, to pick up the required supplies. The rest of the town's residents had planned out what the dwelling would look like, Ramone putting his impressive drawing skills to the test. Flo brought out food and drinks for the workers (i.e. the men of the town) and even Finn and Siddeley came to help. Fortunately, Holley had next to no missions during that three month period, and was able to help with the obligatory work that came with that freedom.

Soon enough, their home was completed. All of the supplies were carted away, debris removed and everything else cleared out. The house was….odd, to say the least. Resembling a cottage that belonged someplace in the mountains, the cabin-looking dwelling appeared out of place with the usual vibe the town emitted. And yet, it also seemed to _fit_ the strange settlement, despite its distinct abnormality. It was quaint, to say the least.

And now that she stood before it, Mater looking on proudly next to her, one arm wrapped loosely around her waist, and both of them gazing up at the home they'd created with nothing but their bare hands (along with a truckload of supplies and assistance) and couldn't help but feel proud.

A new home, for the beginning of a new life.

**Just a filler chappie. But you know the drill: Review!**

**~I don't, nor will I ever, own Cars~**


	16. Chapter 16

**~Decisions~**

**BEWARE THE FLUFF!**

"Alright, so Sally's going to be the maid of honor, and you wanted Lightning as your best man, correct?"

Mater grunted in agreement, fiddling with a Rubik's Cube—which Holley had no idea where he got from—blinking sleepily. The Jaguar next to him continued on reading the electronically generated list hovering above her hood, oblivious to her fiancé's growing exhaustion.

"We already decided on the flowers, white roses and baby's breath," Holley paused glancing further down the list, "As for food, Flo said she'd take care of it, and the Sheriff will provide security. I don't want some random tourist bursting in…"

The tow truck nodded, muttering something unintelligible as he continued playing with the puzzle cube in his tires. His eyes were beginning to close, and he was starting to wish that he'd taken up on Lightning's offer on a quart of oil at Flo's half an hour ago. Holley was obviously excited about their upcoming wedding, Mater was too, but she seemed to be the sort of car that took every little detail into consideration, didn't need to eat or sleep, and just kept on going, like that Dodge Ram Energizer bunny. Holley had conversed with the women of Radiator Springs, (all three of them) and they had helped her decide on everything, seeing as how most of them had already gotten married at some point or another.

And so Mater could only sit and listen, at least partially, as Holley rattled off the various lists she'd conjured up.

"So we already have the guest list," the violet Jaguar paused to read the names present, "There are all of the Radiator Springs residents, Finn, Siddeley, my mum, Tilly, my aunt Patricia, Leland's wife, and a few others."

Holley changed the documents onscreen, a different one popping up, and she began reading again,"Ramone will act as DJ for the reception, and Sally's already made sure to rent out the Wheel Well for the occasion."

The Jaguar glanced towarsd her husband, and he nodded his approval before she turned towards the documents once more, attention fully averted.

They were both silent for several moments, even the snapping sound of the Rubik's Cube having ceased, the only distinguishable sounds being the electronic beep of a new page loading, and the faint echo of a racecar's engine in the distance. After a few minutes Holley spoke again,"Mater, do you think we should invite Tomber? Although he might harbor a bit of ill will after I tased him…" the Jaguar was greeted with silence.

"Mater?"

Holley turned towards her fiancé, only to see him fast asleep, air filter rattling slightly as it always did, snoring quietly. The spy car smiled, moving the papers off to the side as she moved closer to the tow truck, sighing softly. She could always ask him tomorrow.

**ha! Fluff! It's awesome, ain't it?**

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday! It was kinda hectic...**

**Yeah..Rubik's Cube...I have no idea**

**~Do I own Cars? Hmmm...let's see...would I be here if I did?~**


	17. Chapter 17

**~Nerves~**

**-Humanized-**

Holley carefully painted the clear polish over her nails, or at least attempted to, trying in vain to get her hand to stop trembling. Letting out a shaky breath, she brought the thin brush closer to her fingernails, when a sudden voice made her jump, only her spy reflexes allowing her to catch the bottle of nail polish before it spilled all over the table.

"You're nervous."

The younger spy swallowed, not turning to look up at her partner, "Considering the circumstances, I doubt I have any reason not to be."

Finn sighed, pulling up a chair and sitting down next to the young woman, "I will admit you are correct in that department, but you seem a bit….overly nervous. What do think will happen?"

"It's not what will happen, but what _could_."

The elder spy gave her a curious look, "Meaning?"

Holley averted her gaze, eyes landing everywhere but on him,"….I don't know, but….I…I'm terrified."

"It's only natural," Finn soothed, placing a hand over her own shaking one, "But you should know that there's nothing to be afraid of. That's why you agreed to this."

"I-I know, but it's just…I mean, I'm excited, but…I don't know what'll happen," the younger spy twirled a lock of short black hair between her fingers, biting her lip.

Finn only chuckled, "You know very well what will happen. To some extent at least. You're just afraid of the unknown. The indecision," Lifting her chin, the elder spy looked the woman he considered a daughter in the eyes, stating seriously, "Now don't even think about backing out of this. You agreed, quite plainly by what I'm told, to go through with this. And I know how deeply you'll regret it if you do quit."

A spark of confidence returned to Holley eyes, soon forming into full fledged courage,"Y-you're right."

"Of course I am," Finn snorted, his younger partner rolling her eyes at his blatant pride. The elder spy began waving her away, grinning teasingly, "Now you go get ready. And don't worry about a thing, I'll be with you every step of the way," his smirk widened, "Or at least most of the way."

Holley chuckled, standing with another roll of the eyes, but murmured a thank you before leaving her partner, taking her slim wedding dress with her.

**Awww...Moral support! **

**As for the explanation for this oneshot...I can imagine Holley being pretty nervous about getting married, despite all the hectic planning she was doing before. And queue Finn to make everything better!**

**~If I owned Cars, all of these oneshots would have been made into PIXAR shorts already~**


	18. Chapter 18

**~Assurance~**

**I'm just dragging this thing out, aren't I? **

"But what if she says no?"

"She can't say 'no', Mater," the stockcar sighed exasperatedly, watching his friend pace nervously, "Holley already agreed to marry you. There's no backing out of it now."

"Well dun't say it like that!"

"Sorry," Lightning shrugged, the tow truck returning to his pacing. After a moment of adamant creaking coming from Mater's rusted body, the racecar groaned tiredly, quickly driving in front of his friend to stop the pacing,"Mater, will you just _calm down_?"

"Ah cain't calm down!" the tow truck retorted, attempting to get around his friend to resume his anxious pacing, but Lightning wasn't making it any easier by zooming in front of him whenever he tried. The stockcar planted himself in front of his friend, front tires out in an understanding gesture.

"Mater, I get that you're freaked out—you have every right to be, but you just need to relax for a minute."

The rusty tow truck shuffled for a moment, looking around Lightning at the stretch of dirt and asphalt that was just begging to be driven over various times, before nodding dejectedly, sinking low on his chassis. "Okay, that's better."Now, Mater." The stock car drove forward a bit, making sure he made eye contact with his friend, "You love Holley, right?"

"Well a 'course!" Mater cried, before blushing intensely under his rust. He still wasn't very comfortable on confirming it publicly.

"And you want to marry her, correct?"

The tow truck glanced downward, shuffling his tires in the dust, "Well…yeah….ah want ta' spend tha' rest a' my life with 'er."

"And you've been together for how long?"

"Two years."

"So, I don't see what the problem is," Lightning commented, noting the realization dawning on his rusted friend. The stockcar thought his work was done and his friend had been reassured and free from worry, but he was unfortunately mistaken.

"Then don't the same go fer you an' Miss Sally?" Mater inquired with a confused frown, directing his gaze towards the racecar.

"What do mean?" Lightning asked cautiously, rolling back a bit.

"Ah mean," the tow truck began," You love Miss Sally, don'tcha?"

"Well, yes, but—"

"An' you want ta' spend the rest of yer life with 'er?"

"Mater, it's just—"

"Lightnin'," the tow truck stated clearly, cutting off his friend, a rare solemn look adorning his features, "You've been with Miss Sally fer a'most seven years now. If ya don't ask 'er now…then when?"

The stockcar chuckled dryly, "I thought we were supposed to be talking about your problems."

His friend's serious look didn't change. The pair was interrupted however by a familiar accented voice from the doorway,"Mater…it's time."

"Comin', Finn," the tow truck responded, usual smile back in place, but Lightning now knew that under the goofball everyone saw, Mater truly grasped what was going on around him. The rusted tow truck backed out of the motel room where he'd been preparing (in other words, having a nervous breakdown), heading for the alter.

And as a result, left Lightning McQueen a few minutes to reflect on what he'd been told.

* * *

**Yeah,I couldn' resist adding some Sally/Lightning in there. But seriously, he needs to 'pop the question' before it's too late. **

**This was set during'Nerves'-the oneshot befor this- and don't worry, the nxt chapter will be the actual wedding, I promise!**

**~PIXAR owns Cars. I'm not PIXAR.~**


	19. Chapter 19

**~Marriage and Then Some-Humanized~**

** I finally published it!**

"Is there anyone here that objects to this union?"

The entirety of the Wheel Well was silent, and even the cars on the interstate below seemed to have stopped. Mater glanced at his bride, and Holley looked just as nervous as he did. She caught his gaze and sent him a comforting smile, one that seemed to make his stomach clench, before Finn's voice drew him back to reality.

"The couple has written their own vows, and if they would present them now."

Mater gulped, stepping forward. His hands shook slightly as he spoke,"Holley, ah know that ah ain't all that smart, an' frankly, ah still can't believe you agreed ta' this." A chuckle rose from the crowd, and the bride smiled reassuringly. The truck driver continued, just managing to keep his nerves under control.

"Sometimes ah'm a bit of a fool…but that's jist me, and you learned ta' live with that. Ah was happy before, though ah didn't really realize what was goin' on 'round me, but now...ah git it. Cause now that ah ain't nobody's fool…ah wanna be yours."

Holley gasped, placing a delicate hand over her mouth as tears shone in her eyes. She nodded, and Mater smiled, the largest grin that anyone could remember seeing on him adoring his features. Removing her hand, Holley placed both of them in her groom's, grasping the callused fingers tightly. She took a deep breath before stating her own vows,"Mater, when I first met you, I must admit that I thought you were…strange."

Another chuckle echoed through those present, and the truck driver grinned sheepishly. "You were the exact opposite of me, and quite oblivious in some aspects. And yet, you were remarkably honest." She squeezed his hands reassuringly once more, smiling shakily, "I'll be frank with you, Mater. Living with me won't be easy. I have more missions than I do spare time, and at times they are more life-threatening than usual. But despite all of this…I do want to be with you. Regardless of the odds."

Mater's grin lessoned into an encouraging smile, and he grasped his bride's hands tightly, "Well a'course."

And that was it. Holley smiled contentedly up at her groom, and the truck driver stood tall, usual goofy grin gracing his features once more.

Finn, having remained silent throughout their vows, drew himself up, smiling broader than Mater could ever remember seeing, and proudly proclaimed, "Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." The elder man gestured towards Holley, though his gaze remained on Mater,"You may now kiss the bride."

Holley didn't need to be told twice, and was immediately in his arms, kissing him deeply, Mater barely hearing the crowd behind them erupt into cheer. All that existed at that moment was Holley. And even then, with her in his arms and everything they'd said and gone through together, Mater could still hardly believe that she'd said yes.

* * *

**Short and sweet! Sorry it's so late, I was EXTREMELY busy today, but I was able to post it at long last!**

**Now I command you to review!**

**~I only own the various plots I've come up with~**


	20. Chapter 20

_**~Capre Diem~**_

_Seize the Day_

Her mother had always told her that everything had silver lining.

As a child, Holley had no idea what these words meant, and even as an adult they still seemed out of reach…until now of course.

Now that she was surrounded by the cars she'd grown to see as her family, the happy mirth and uncontained glee saturating the atmosphere, and with her husband beside her, Holley finally understood the meaning.

Upon first meeting Mater, she had quickly judged him as an idiotic tow truck, who _somehow_ knew how to function in the world of espionage better than she ever could. But he was much, much more than that. At first he'd been a cautious friend, then a sweet, goofy boyfriend. And now, he was her husband, just as equally goofy, simple, and oblivious as he'd always been. Silver lining.

As she'd stated in her vows, she wasn't an easy car to live with. She would hardly be in Radiator Springs, the little town she'd learned to call home, off on missions on the other side of the continent. Mater had quickly assured Holley however, that he would be joining her on some of them. But still, the principle remained. And Mater had known all this, and had still asked her to marry him. _Capre Diem_ in action.

Diverting her attention to the reception going on around her, _her_ reception, she reminded herself idly, and couldn't help but smile at the sight.

The giddy tone in the Wheel Well was absolutely contagious, the entire motel decorated in lights—as always—by Red. The food and drinks were provided by Flo, the music by Ramone. A majority of the party's guests were cruising around the newly built dance floor(constructed by Luigi and Guido) while others—such as a certain Aston Martin—simply stood nearby, striking up idle chatter with present company.

Although, Finn wasn't the only one idling close by. Not by far, actually. The Sheriff, Sarge, and even the timid Red hadn't dared go onto the dance floor, but soon none of them had a choice. Her younger sister Tilly had come out and dragged the large, timid fire truck onto the dance floor, and Sally and Flo (respectively) had hauled both the Jeep and police car out as well, so that only Finn remained.

She would have to go force him to dance with her later, Holley mused, directing her gaze towards the rest of the partygoers. She noticed Lightning and Mater talking, even though the tow truck kept glancing her way, attempting to edge away from his best friend. The Jaguar chuckled, and could only hope that Sally would come and save Mater from the racecar's chatter.

Now that she looked back on it, Finn had looked a bit...depressed...Glancing back towards her partner, she became aware of Leland's wife driving up to the Aston Martin, and both began speaking. The mournful look never fully left Finn's features, but it had been muted for now, allowing Holley resume her pondering.

Her mind wasn't entirely cleared of her partner, and so instead began thinking of more positive things, like how he'd driven her down the aisle…A soft smile grew across the Jaguar's grill at the thought. Finn had been absolutely shocked to have been asked to be the one to drive with her…as well as marry her and Mater. It was quite obvious that he hadn't been expecting it. His 'pep talk' before the wedding had certainly helped as well. Marriage was quite a scary thing, as she had come to realize. Holley was only glad that she'd gone through with it, despite the obvious dangers and 'what ifs' that came with it.

Mater was probably pretty happy about it too.

The Jaguar blinked momentarily, returning to reality, and noticed her husband had been freed of Lightning's grasp, most likely by a certain light blue Porsche. Another thing that she noticed was that Mater was hovering over the wedding cake, mischievous grin adorning his grill. Holley only shook her hood with a chuckle, waiting for the inevitable.

Now that she looked back on it, she was probably one of the luckiest cars in the world.

* * *

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

~ **_The 'Cars' franchise belongs solely to PIXAR~_**


	21. Chapter 21

**~Fuel the Love~**

Paris. The City of Lights.

Holley breathed in deeply, sighing softly. She had always enjoyed the city, the splendor and sounds, and the beautiful buildings that seemed to have been built so effortlessly. The majesty of the city itself astounded her. From her position on a bridge above the Seine River she could see Notre Dame in the distance, as well as the Louvre, and even the number one symbol of Paris herself: the Eiffel Tower.

France had undoubtedly been a good choice for a honeymoon, Holley decided. Now if only she could convince Mater to go with her to all of the museums...

The Jaguar was jolted out of her reverie however, by the familiar voice of her husband. "Hey, Holley, lookit' what ah got!"

The spy car turned, immediately rolling back in shock when she laid eyes on the tow truck,"Um...Mater, where did you get that?"

"Git what?"

Holley bit back an exasperated sigh, pointing at the object in question," That bright red beret sitting on your roof, Mater."

"Oh, this thing?" the tow truck swung his cab back and forth for a moment, gesturing towards the French hat. "Ah bout it at a place."

"A place?"

"Yep." The rusty tow truck drew closer to his wife, until they were nearly fender to fender, smiling goofily,"Ya like?"

Holley watched her husband with a bewildered expression for a moment, before shaking her hood with a chuckle. The Jaguar gave Mater a quick peck on the lips, smiling with barely contained amusement.

"It's adorable."

* * *

**Yes, little filler chapter! And I apologize for not updating yesturday...but at least I updated Alfa and Omega!**

** Now, please review, and I might post the next oneshot today also!**

**Btw, the whole 'french hat-thing-and-Holley's reaction' came from a picture I found, title 'Fuel the Love. It was a advertisement for the second movie. Just search 'fuel the love' on google images. It'll come up.**

**-Happy 100th B-day, Lucille Ball!( From 'I Love Lucy')-**

**~I don't own Cars. The wonderful company known as PIXAR does~**


	22. Chapter 22

**~Daze-Humanized~**

Mater tiredly scaled the steps leading into his home, resembling a cabin that belonged somewhere in the mountains more than anything else, pushing open the door and tossing his keys and wallet onto the counter when he reached the kitchen. He noticed Holley's laptop on the sofa, with the distinct absence of his wife, and continued on to the bedroom.

Once reaching the room he and his wife shared, the truck driver instantly spotted Holley lying on the middle of the bed, fast asleep. Mater smiled, making his way over to his sleeping wife, though frowned when he came near. On closer inspection, the truck driver noticed several scratches and fresh scars covering her pale body, new souvenirs from her most recent mission, which she most likely had just returned from. Holley seemed to be sleeping deeply however, resting after everything she'd gone through during the day, and that put Mater at ease, somewhat. Fully aware of his own sorry state, the truck driver walked over sleepily to his side of the bed, promptly throwing himself onto the soft duvet.

What he failed to take into consideration, was that while his wife had just returned from a mission, she would most likely be jumpy and still on edge, and was rightfully startled when her husband threw himself next to her, and on instinct her hand flew to her waist, where her belt with all of her 'spy tools' usually resided, and still did, seeing as how she'd been too exhausted to take it off. And in one fluid motion she grabbed her taser, thrusting the device into Mater's unsuspecting stomach, shocking him with several hundred volts of electricity.

The truck driver convulsed, giving a loud cry of,"GYAAAA!" before falling off the side of the bed, hitting the hard wooden floor with a loud thud. Holley blinked, shaking her head to rid the exhaustion and realized what she'd done, immediately leaping over the side of the bed and landing deftly next to her husband.

"Mater, are you alright?" they spy quickly demanded, fear and fatigue still present in her features. There was a moment of panicked silence before the truck driver raised his head, dazed and half-conscious.

Mater gazed up at his wife, eyes bleary and unfocused, murmuring deliriously,"Ah love you," That said, the truck driver let his head fall back onto the floor.

**Now you know. Never startle Holley when she still has her belt on. **

**I gave you a double post, now...review!**

**~PIXAR owns Cars~**


	23. Chapter 23

**~Bullet-Humanized~**

It had all happened so fast.

Holley had barely left the cover of the trees before the projectile impaled itself in her abdomen, making her double over in pain before falling to the ground. The ache had instantly spread, and she hugged herself, as if to keep the thick red liquid from seeping through. She removed one of her arms, only to see it covered in substantial dark red, as she held back a gasp as she let her arm come over her stomach again.

She didn't dare get up, in fear in aggravating her wound further, instead letting herself lay still, staring up at the cloudless blue sky, short pants escaping her, having lost her breath. Holley's senses seemed to go into overdrive, and everything came into focus, the pain intensifying as well.

The red liquid began trickle past her arms, and she gasped lightly, her grip tightening. Was this how it would end? Lying in the middle of the forest-in the middle of nowhere-her assailant choosing to remain a coward and hide in the trees. Another burst of pain immediately halted her train of thought, and the spy clenched her teeth in pain. If only Finn could see her now. She'd been trained to handle pain worse than this…

There was a rustle a few feet away from her, and Mater suddenly stepped out of the trees. The truck driver looked down at her bemusedly, brow furrowed in confusion, gun dangling from his fingertips. But before he could speak, Holley raised a hand covered in red, murmuring, "I'm….sorry…wasn't….strong….'nough….."

Mater simply stared at his wife in utter bewilderment, and after a moment inquired, "What are you doin'?" The truck driver's thick vest and protective goggles were noticeably color free.

"Well, some people don't get a joke," Holley huffed, unfolding her arms as she sat up. Her husband lowered an arm, the spy taking hold of the offered hand and pulling herself up while attempting to brush the red liquid off of her own thick vest. "I never liked paintball anyway."

**Meanwhile, Finn was hiding in a bush somewhere, treating this whole combat-simulation-thing like a real mission.**

**And yes, Mater did indeed pwn Holley at paintball. :D**

**YES! They finally added the Cars 2 characters to the characters list! XD**

**~Cars + characters (c) PIXAR 2011~**


	24. Chapter 24

**~Secret~**

"You have to tell him, you know."

Holley lifted her hood slightly, glancing at her partner out of the corner of her eye, "I'm aware of the fact."

"Are you going to do it anytime soon?" The Aston Martin inquired, eyelid raised. The violet spy car was silent, gazing down at her hood. This enough of an answer, the elder spy car sighed, "You think he won't want it."

"Are you joking? Of course he'll want it…"Holley trailed off, obviously unsure of herself. Finn sighed heavily once more.

"Miss Shiftwell, this is _Mater_ we're speaking of. He is going to want to keep his child," The silvery blue spy car paused, a small smirk on his grill. "It is his child, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," Holley snapped, though her eyes softened somewhat. "I'm just…nervous."

Finn nodded, "It's natural. But you and I both know that big oaf. There's no way he's going to turn you or the child away. He's your husband, after all."

The violet spy car was still hesitant however, and her partner couldn't help but add, "And if he does, I'll "knock him out" and hang him on one of Siddeley's landing gears by his tow hook."

This elicited a smile from Holley, as the elder spy car had planned, "Now, you go and tell him!" Finn ordered, though with a small joking grin across his grill. Before the younger spy car drove down the ramp, the silvery blue spy car stopped her, holding out a tire, and whispered conspiringly, "And remember, if he _does _give you a hard time, just let me know."

Holley chuckled and thanked her partner, driving down the ramp, heading towards Radiator Springs. Finn wasn't at all worried about how the tow truck would react…well, maybe just a little. Although he hadn't been kidding when he stated his threat. If the truck even so much as frowned at the news, he'd find himself unconscious and suspended thirty thousand feet in the air.

* * *

Finn was alerted to the screech of tires before anything else, and turned just in time to see a violet blur race up the ramp and skid to a halt, the faint smell of burnt rubber assaulting his senses. Holley idling near the elder spy car, an obviously elated look in her jade eyes. "I'm assuming it went well?" the Aston Martin queried unnecessarily, noting the younger spy car's apparent joy.

Holley nodded ecstatically, snickering cheerfully, "You should have seen how long it took him to pick his bumper up off the ground."

**And so it has begun. Does anyone else find the mental image of Mater's reaction completely hilarious?**

**~I will NEVER own Cars. *sob*~**


	25. Chapter 25

**~A Surprise and a Bet~**

"Whadaya think she's tellin' him?"Lightning inquired anxiously, looking over at Mater and Holley, both them just down the street, while the stockcar and nearly every single one of Radiator Springs' residents gathered at Flo's café. The inhabitants all watched the couple curiously, most with the same level of apprehension as the racecar.

They observed in earnest as Mater's jaw dropped, bumper nearly hitting the ground in his shock, and Ramone announced, "I bet twenty bucks she's leavin' 'im."

"_Ramone_!" Flo reprimanded, smacking him shamefully with a tire.

"What?" the Impala protested, tires up in a defensive position. "It's what everyone's thinkin'."

"I bet she's goin' on like a three-month mission or something, "Lightning suddenly spoke up, tearing his eyes away from the couple down the street, glancing at the Chevy Impala, "Thirty bucks."

A murmur passed through the gathered crowd, most of them approving of the two cars' gambles, when the Motorama car owning the café snorted suddenly, "Well, I wager forty dollars that it's something good."

"That's just-a silly," Luigi scoffed, several other residents instilling their agreement, and Flo only shrugged nonchalantly.

"We'll see."

True to her word, the rusted tow truck across the street broke into an ecstatic grin and turned around, facing his friends, crying,"AH'M GONNA BE A DAD!" Mater then began racing around joyously, doing donuts and driving in deranged circles, pulling his wife by the tires as he spun around. Meanwhile, a majority of the town's inhabitants watched in open mouthed shock, Flo chuckling proudly.

"Well, looks like I was right. Seems to me that you boys owe me some money."

**Flo's awesome. She can easily pwn any of the guys, any day of the week. **

**So this was just a more in-debt look into when Holley went to tell Mater 'the news'. Just so you could see the townsfolk's reactions. **

**~Okay, listen carefully: I do not own Cars~**


	26. Chapter 26

**~About Time~**

The small town of Radiator Springs was relatively peaceful, the flow of tourists stopped for the season. The sun was barely beginning to set, casting rays of golden light onto the quiet settlement, and most of the residents meandered at Flo's café, idle chatter floating around.

Only a few cars were missing from this picturesque moment, one of them being a certain Aston Martin who'd had to return to London for a few days, the others being a particular Porsche and racecar, whom no one had seen for almost an hour.

Mater sat next to his wife, glancing somewhat anxiously towards the road that led to the Wheel Well, Holley noticing his apprehension. Not one to broadcast his fears, the tow truck never admitted to anyone (other than hi wife, who had actually forced it out of him) that he worried about Lighting at times. If lemons had tried to kill him before, what stopped them from trying to do so again?

Holley nudged her husband comfortingly with a tire, and he averted his gaze momentarily, eyes dropping down to meet hers. "Don't worry," she assured." Lightning and Sally will be fine."

"Wha— Ah ain't worried…" Mater quickly lied, shuffling his tires while looking in the other direction. Although, now that he thought about it, Lightning _had _seemed a bit…jittery when the tow truck had attempted to talk to him. He also seemed to be speaking with Flo and Ramone an awful lot…

The two missing cars suddenly appeared, slowly driving into town, and the townsfolk greeted them warmly, although Mater was the most ecstatic to see them, waving energetically.

No one noticed the knowing smiles adorning Flo and Ramone's grills.

"Where ya been, buddy?" the rusted tow truck inquired once his friends were in earshot. The two cars drove into the café, and the stockcar answered with a devious smirk.

"Just…busy."

Sally smacked him with a tire, although a lighthearted smile gracing her own grill. "Well, we actually have an announcement to make," the Porsche began, turning towards Lightning."Stickers, if you would do the honors?"

The racecar nodded, turning towards his friends and drew himself up before declaring, "I finally asked Sally to marry me."

The uproar that followed was absolutely deafening.

* * *

**Betcha didn't expect that! Well, okay, maybe you did...**

**BTW, sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was just busy again, what with summer almost over...*sob***

**Well, you know the drill! Review please! Oh, and any story suggestions would be appreciated!**

**~Cars (c) PIXAR 2011~**


	27. Chapter 27

**~Hands-Humanzied~**

**Warning: Massive amounts of FLUFF ahead**

Mater realized that his wife had amazing hands.

This insight came to the truck driver when they were both lying in bed, Holley sound asleep, with a street lamp from outside shining through the slats of the blinds and onto the duvet, casting an almost ghostly light onto his wife. Her hands were small, almost comically compared to his, soft and smooth to his rough and callused from working on engines most of his life. Mater was quite clumsy with his hands at times, and every other part of him, while Holley was articulate and balanced, with steady fingers gained from handling guns, along with a different variation of weapons.

Holley could snap a man's neck in a second, and yet could be small and dainty as well. She was strong, that much was obvious. Her hands would usually remain immobile, resting in her lap or on her hips, other times smacking him lightly whenever he made a spy joke. Calm and collected, warm and loving. Two sides, and one whole. Her delicate fingers intertwined perfectly with his own, though he didn't dare do so now. His wife was a light sleeper, and wouldn't think twice about pulling her taser out on him. _Again_, Mater reflected with a grimace, rubbing his stomach where the electricity-generating weapon had pierced him last.

The sound of an engine revving knocked him out of his thoughts, and he turned towards the blinded window, hearing the faint sound of a racecar's engine. _Lightning must be at Willie's Butte,_the truck driver pondered, relieved that the sound hadn't woken Holley. The racecar driver would certainly get an earful not only from the Sheriff, but his fiancée as well.

The sound fading, Mater resumed his musing.

It was true that Holley could have chosen someone, _anyone_, other than him, and at times those doubts grew into full fledged fear, yet they would all but vanish when she entwined her fingers with his. And they seemed ideal together, his simple gold wedding band to her beautiful diamond ring, perfect and imperfect.

But looking at it now, Mater couldn't help but admit that her hands looked even more wonderful—if possible— folded carefully over her swollen stomach.

**~Cars (c) PIXAR 2011~**


	28. Chapter 28

**~Names~**

"Maxine?"

"No."

"Delilah?"

"Nope."

"Doreen?"

"_No."_

"C'mon, Holley!" Mater pleaded, both cars making their way over to Flo's café from their simple wooden house, trying to think of a name for their unborn infant.

"Mater, we're not going to name our child Doreen. I don't even _want _to think of the teasing they'd receive."

"They?"

"Yes, Mater. We could very well have more than one child, you know." The Jaguar answered plainly, noticing her husband's eyes widen to the size of hubcaps.

"We could?"

"Yes. And if we have a girl, her name isn't going to be Doreen." The couple finally pulled into the café, settling down under the awning, the cogs in Mater's mind turning as he sat with a serious look on his features for a moment. An instant later, the tow truck brightened, turning towards his wife.

"An' if it's a boy?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," the spy car answered, pausing to wave towards Luigi and Guido from across the street. "But we can easily think of a name if that's the case."

Mater glanced at the cement underneath them for a moment, eyes narrowed slightly as he began thinking again.

"…..How does 'Tow Mater Junior' sound?"

**Idea courtesy of Funkywatermelon!**

**Now...review and stuff...**

**~Cars (c) PIXAR 2011~**


	29. Chapter 29

**~Sound~**

There were several things that Mater considered to be the most beautiful sounds in the world.

His engine chugging along rhythmically, never failing nor faltering, and free of any bombs planted by deranged Range Rover billionaires.

The sound of his rockets powering up, the steady whine that built into a full out blast of air and blue-tongued flames.

The resonance of Holley's laugh, which not many were able to see or hear very often—aside from him, of course.

An echoing thud from an overturned tractor, the sudden backfire it emitted soon after, and raucous laughter (from the tow truck and McQueen) that quickly followed.

The whoosh of air from a certain silver jet, indicating the arrival of not only Finn, but his wife as well.

These and several others were what Mater considered to be the most amazing sounds in the known universe.

But at that moment, with the tow truck in question pacing the tile-lined and fluorescent-lighted hallway of the county hospital, forced to wait by both the doctor and his veritable army of nurses once they first caught sight of him and his intensely rusted body, exposed engine, and tow hook—having told him that he would give his wife 'stress'—he found that there was another sound that beat all of those stated previously by a mile.

Because now that he heard it, the sound of a baby's cry was the most beautiful thing in the world.

**~Cars (c) PIXAR 2011~**


	30. Abrupt

**~Abrupt~**

**A/N: Geez...I haven't updated this in forever...Sorry! Hehe...Well, just read and review please!**

* * *

This entire event had been sorely unexpected, Finn reflected idly.

The whole mess had begun earlier that morning, when Holley hadn't answered her communicator. Finn had—more or less—taken it upon himself to check in on the younger spy car every now and then, simply to make sure that both she and her unborn child were alright.

Ramone called it a nervous compulsive disorder. Holley referred to it as 'cute'. And Finn McMissile did not do _cute._ He was only worried that someone might take advantage of –and perhaps even harm—the Jaguar in her weakened, pregnant state. The younger spy car, in a sudden fit of hormone-induced rage, ha given his reasoning a relatively _unpleasant_ term that the Aston Martin would rather not repeat.

And so, once the Jaguar didn't answer, Finn had…panicked, slightly. Ramone—that Dodge-Ramming Impala—would've referred to it as a 'neurotic-panic-attack'.

The Aston Martin had been in the states (thank Chrysler) tracing a possible source, who had led him to the very heart of a particular conspiracy (which Finn couldn't even recall the name of anymore) when the dread had begun to set in. Leland had called it his 'sixth sense', while the elder spy car simply labeled it as instincts. And at the moment, he could tell that something was wrong.

And so, breaking character slightly, the Aston Martin literally busted into the criminals veritable HQ, bullets flying. Finn had admittedly rushed things a bit before calling C.H.R.O.M.E. to come pick up the (now) unconscious and bound criminals, and he didn't even have time to fake his death as per usual, simply calling Siddeley to come pick him up immediately.

The jet, having already been used to the Aston Martin's sudden bouts of irrational behavior, had swiftly obeyed the command, arriving in New York in record time. Now it was the ride to Radiator Springs that was really nerve-wracking.

Finn had remained silent for a majority of the flight back to Arizona, trembling with pent-up worry. Siddeley had asked time and time again if he was alright, but the Aston Martin could barely muster a faint 'fine' through his panic.

The jet had gone even faster than normal to reach the small town, just as worried as the elder spy car, and Finn was almost positive that the aircraft had reached Mach _**2**_ speeds.

Once arriving in Radiator Springs, the Aston Martin had rushed into town, commanding the first car he saw—who happened to be Flo—to tell him where his partner was.

The resulting answer nearly gave him engine failure.

"What do you mean 'the hospital'?" Finn demanded eyes wide. The Motorama car only chuckled at his horror.

"Yeah, just a couple hours ago. Sally, Lightning, and of course Mater went with her."

"But why didn't she have the birth _here?_" the elder spy car queried, fully aware of the fact that he sounded very much like a petulant child despite the serious topic, but at the moment couldn't have cared less.

Although, instead of Flo, her husband answered in her place, driving lazily into the café," 'Cause, man, she freaked out when she heard that I'd never delivered a kid b'for."

The Chevy impala watched the elder car expectantly, as if waiting for him to fall to the ground in dead faint. This only annoyed the Aston Martin further, and he sucked in a breath to gather what little composure he had left.

"And where is she?"

"County hospital," Ramone answered again, smirking at his obvious irritation.

And then he was off again, this time not even bothering to get into contact with Siddeley. The Aston Martin had simply roared out of town, the Sheriff idling behind his speed trap fortunately letting him be. The spy car had never been so thankful of Radiator Springs' 'dead season'.

After racing past some of the very few tourists coming his way, Finn had sped onto the interstate, MI6 badge clearly visible as to not be stopped by police. Using his internal GPS, the Aston Martin was able to arrive at the county hospital in just under half an hour, and was just about ready to race into the lobby had he not braked at the last minute.

After asking a nurse where the maternity ward was, along with the Jaguar's room, Finn sped through the hallways, although at a much more _sane_ speed.

When turning around another corner, the elder spy car quickly caught sight of a familiar tow truck, and braked swiftly once more, tires squealing against the linoleum. Once noticing the Aston Martin, Mater sagged visibly with relief, before the panic set in once more." They won't let me in!"He shouted, pointing towards the standard hospital door before them, blinds pulled down over the lone window.

Not in the mood for the tow truck's own worries, the spy car began to quickly question him, "do you know if Miss Shiftwell is alright?"

"Ah dunno!" Mater cried, shaking visibly for a moment as realization dawned."B-but she'll be okay, r-right, Finn?"

Before the Aston Martin could make any false assurances, the sound of a baby's cry filled the air, and both cars froze, similar looks of shock plastered across both of their features.

The door opened slightly, and the visage of one of the nurses filled the space, but before she could utter a single word, Mater had already busted past her. There was a thud from behind the door as it fell closed again, and a few muted apologies on the tow truck's part, before all went silent.

Finn waited tensely on the other side of the door, expecting to hear something…a sound, a voice, _anything_. But perhaps the blame fell on him, the pounding of his engine filling his senses, and the only thing he actually heard. A few more anxious minutes passed, the only sounds being those of the surrounding nurses and doctors, driving up and down the linoleum-lined halls on either side of him, but even that soon faded into the background.

Over fine minutes later, the doors finally opened again and the tow truck was forcibly shoved out, landing clumsily on his tires, a faraway look in his eyes. But before the Aston Martin could say a single word, Mater spoke, "I-it's a girl…." At Finn's wide-eyed expression, the tow truck continued, dazed appearance never faltering. "An' she's got mah eyes…a lil' girl…" Mater rested on the ground, tires nearly completely hidden under his cab as he stared off into the distance, not seeming to mind that he'd been literally thrown out of the hospital room.

Speaking of which, said hospital door opened yet again, and once the nurse was sure that Mater wasn't about to shove past her again, she turned towards the Aston Martin. "Are you the father?" she questioned, much to Finn's horror.

"Uh, no, I'm just—he's the—"the elder spy car attempted to get the message through, gesturing pointlessly in the still-dazed tow truck's direction.

The nurse, a young VW Bug, heaved a sigh before explaining slowly, "I meant if you were the father of Miss Shiftwell."

At this Finn's expression softened slightly, although his eyes widened roughly to the size of hubcaps, and he began to shake his hood (had and Holley didn't even _look _alike!) before a familiar voice from within the hospital room made him pause.

"Yes, he is."

Both cars turned to peer into the room, or the Aston Martin at least attempted to—the Bug didn't open the door very wide—before the nurse moved out of the way, allowing him to enter.

Once the spy car was past the threshold, the nurse quickly left, leaving him alone. More or less.

Directing his gaze towards the lowered lift in the center of the room, the Aston Martin sucked in a breath upon setting eyes on his partner, the young Jaguar looking absolutely exhausted, but alright.

Cautiously rolling over, Finn glanced towards the younger spy car, and she nodded, the elder car driving over to the Plexiglas crib alongside Holley.

Slowly peering over the edge of the bassinet, the Aston Martin laid eyes on a small violet Jaguar, sound asleep, her paint only a few shades lighter than her mother's. And while her eyes remained closed, Finn was fairly sure that Mater had been correct in saying that they were the same color as his.

Holley spoke then, voice low and weary, but incredibly happy just the same, "her name's Callie." There was a moment of silence as Finn gazed down at the miniature Jaguar in muted shock, and the younger spy car spoke again, smirk adorning her grill, "She can either refer to you as an uncle, or 'grandpa'... which do you prefer?"

Tearing his eyes away from Callie, Finn smirked coyly, "Well I'm too young to be a grandfather yet, don't you think?"

* * *

**Sorry if it was a bit rushed...I'll fix any mistakes later, I'm just WAY too tired right now. And by the way, I start school on thursday, so it'll probably take me a while to update my stories. **

**~Cars 2 (c) PIXAR 2011~**


	31. Words

**Words**

_Cars 2 Characters (c) PIXAR 2011_

**Chrysler...an actual update after so long! :'D Enjoy this little drabble/filler chappie!**

* * *

Upon Callie's first spoken words, Finn was wholly unnerved.

And it wasn't the child herself—once arriving in Radiator Springs from the hospital, the small Jaguar had wormed her way into everyone's hearts in a matter of minutes. Only a few townsfolk did their best to avoid her, not having the faintest idea of how to deal with children, these unlucky few being Sheriff, Sarge, Ramone, Fillmore, and lastly, Finn.

The first pair never truly grew used to the presence of a child, but Callie had a heart of gold just as her father's, and she soon grew on them, however slowly. Fillmore, on the other tire, simply didn't know what to do with the child, although he was rather impartial, as always. Ramone only wished to give the infant a new paintjob the instant he laid eyes on her—Holley quickly refused, of course.

The women of the town fawned over the child, as was to be expected, and there wasn't a moment when Callie didn't receive the unrequited attention. The infant was…adorable, Finn would give her that, but his allusiveness surrounding the child only resulted in his downfall. In response to his all-around attempt to ignore her, Callie stuck to his side like an unwanted case of rust, mimicking him and following the Aston Martin to every part of town. Once she was old enough, she would even trail him on his way to Siddeley, the elder spy car lying low on his axles as the child steadily chugged along behind him, blathering a mile a minute, most of her words impossible to understand, already an attribute she'd gained from her father. The jet, on the other hand, found the infant purely endearing, and snickered under his breath upon seeing his companion's exasperated expression at being followed so. The only upside was that Leland wasn't around to tease him even _more_ relentlessly.

And the child, while having what most would call a 'little kid voice', had quite the vocabulary, having gained it from her mother. She already had an accent as well, although it was difficult to distinguish what kind—there was a definite British edge to it, but a familiar southern undertone as well, having seemingly melded together from both parent's speech patterns. Far from finding it annoying, Finn actually grew to become fond of the child's enunciation, however odd, even if it made a silent night alone inside Siddeley, looking over mission plans or artillery stores nearly unachievable now. But he didn't mind as much.

Holley and Mater certainly enjoyed the time off—whenever Callie wasn't around them; she would either be with the Aston Martin as the first possible option, or with her 'Uncle' Lightning, or perhaps even some other, more trusted resident. At one point, early in her childhood, Callie had snuck away from her parents, and a majority of the town panicked as they attempted to search for her. It turned out that she had wandered past Lizzie's curio shop, and eventually parked herself by the old Model T as they watched the television she'd just had installed. Lizzie hadn't even noticed her presence.

And as a result, Callie had been instructed to stick by the Aston Martin whenever she wasn't around her parents. That alone Finn could understand—he didn't want the child to injure herself or become lost, but her…choice of words, were beginning to….baffle him, to state it simply.

He had told Holley of course, countless times, but she continued to disregard his pleas, leaving her daughter to her strange mannerisms, and her partner to his discomfort.

It was on a mildly sunny day at Flo's café, a few tourists milling around in the early morning light, when Finn had settled alongside one of the gas pumps, awaiting his order; a cup of caffeinated oil, as was his morning ritual, with only a couple of Radiator Springs' residents idling nearby. With the stock car Lightning McQueen away for racing, the town wasn't nearly as busy as it would be, and the Aston martin reveled in the rare silence.

Holley and her daughter drove into the café then, Flo coming out to greet the both of them, Mater having been called out earlier to pick up a few stranded cars. The Motorama car cooed over the infant for a few moments before getting the elder Jaguar's order and driving behind the counter, but not before dropping off Finn's early morning octane. Before the elder spy car could even touch the cup however, he felt a presence at his side, and withholding a sigh, turned his hood slightly to glance down at Callie.

The child grinned innocently as only an infant could, crying cheerfully,"hiya, grandpa!"

Finn was unable to bite back the exasperated groan that forced it way past his lips, painfully conscious of the denizens' surrounding laughter, turning towards his partner with a withering glare, "good Ford, Holley, tell your child to stop calling me that!"

The elder Jaguar only laughed.


End file.
